Circulo de Sangre
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: Situado en la Segunda Guerra Magica, Harry muere a manos de Voldemort. Dumbledore, que no estaba muerto realmente,ahora si agoniza. Entre los pocos sobrevivientes queda Hermione Granger. Albus le da la clave, junto a un giratiempo, para salvar al mundo magico: "la felicidad de un hombre puede cambiarlo todo"... una castaña renunciara a su vida para encontrar su destino, atemporal.
1. El Vals entre la Muerte y la Nueva Vida

Sangre, había sangre hacia cualquier lugar al que mirase, pero ya no importaba, todos los seres a los que quería habían muerto. Solo Ginny sobrevivió, y ahora la veía gritando, rodeada de los cuerpos de todo el clan Weasley y Harry… mi mejor amigo, el niño que vivió acababa de morir, acababa de ver como ese destello verde daba de lleno en su pecho. Ya todo estaba perdido.

Una mano atrapó mi pie, me sobresalté, era Dumbledore. Si, estaba vivo, su muerte había sido fingida, al menos hasta ahora. Ahora su cuerpo sanguinolento no era un acto fingido, me arrodille a su lado, ignorando a los mortifagos que se adentraban en el castillo, matando a todo aquello que se movia, eufóricos por su victoria.

-a-a veces distorsionar… el tiem-po es- un acceso de tos y sangre detuvieron lo que el viejo director quería decirme, pero prosiguió, en un susurro de su ultimo aliento- lo que se…nnn necesita- su mano cerró la mia sobre un objeto brillante, lo reconoci, era un giratiempo- la felicidad de un hombre puede cambiarlo todo- una nueva tos lleno mi regazo de sangre- busque a mi muchacho, hágalo feliz, no podrá regresar, ese será su nuevo…deessti-no. Nuestro mundo depende… de dos vueltas y menos de media- su voz se apagó para siempre.

Levanté la vista, vi a Bellatrix caminando en mi dirección, "no podras regresar" recordé, con el giratiempo entre mis manos, mientras me rodeaba el cuello con la cadena, sabia que no volveria a ver a mis amigos, pero ahora tampoco los veria, habían muerto… pero mis padres… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, miré a mi difunto director y recordé "vendrán tiempos en los que habrá que elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto". Comencé a girar las esferas del giratiempo, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, lo ultimo que oi, fue la voz de Bellatrix, comenzando a conjurar un Avada Kedavra.

Cai de bruces en un piso de madera, sin fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, mi ropa estaba tan empapada en sangre que deje el piso mojado.

-Por Merlin! Jovencita! Se encuentra usted bien?- esa voz me hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente, encontrándome con un Dumbledore un poco mas joven.

-profesor Dumbledore!- exclamé, levantándome de inmediato.

-lamento no conocerle aun- los inteligentes ojos azules del anciano brillaron al decir esto, mientras observaba el artefacto entre las manos de aquella chica- me alegro de que este bien, señorita…-

-Granger, Hermione Granger, señor- aclaré

-Señorita Granger, gusta un caramelo de limón?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa infantil, sacándome una sonrisa, "hay cosas que nunca cambian" pensé.

-no, gracias, profesor- rechacé lo mas amablemente que pude- usted me envio aquí, en otra época.

-eso suena muy interesante jovencita, por que te mandaria yo aquí?- el hombre se acomodo en su silla, tras el escritorio y le indico que me sentase frente a el.

-pues verá… vengo desde la batalla final con Voldemort…perdimos, todos murieron- dije, intentando mantener mi compostura, su expresión se había vuelto seria- usted me dio este giratiempo antes de morir, me dijo que viniera aquí, y que jamás volveria a mi época, que este era mi nuevo destino… dijo "a veces distorsionar el tiempo es lo que se necesita, la felicidad de un hombre puede cambiarlo todo, busque a mi muchacho, hágalo feliz, no podrá regresar, ese será su nuevo destino. Nuestro mundo depende de dos vueltas y menos de media"- recité de memoria.

-interesante, sin dudas- murmuró el director, para a continuación, sonreírme- no tengo ni idea de quien será "mi muchacho", pero usted me conoce mejor- bromeó- le conseguiré algo de ropa, puede pasar por aquella puerta- señalo una puerta a un lado, por donde nunca había pasado- es mi habitación, puede usar el baño, para quitarse toda esa sangre, algun elfo le traerá su ropa, luego vuelva aquí- la expresión emocionada de su rostro, nuevamente me recordó a un niño- le pondré el sombrero seleccionador- exclamo, entusiasta, mientras se llevaba otro caramelo de limón a la boca. Reprimi mis deseos de rodar los ojos, sonreí y me dirigi a la habitación que me había indicado.

Quince minutos después ya estaba lista para enfrentarme al sombrero seleccionador, me sente en la silla y vi entrar a una joven Mcgonagal. Ella me saludo cordial pero distantemente, supe que Dumbledore la había puesto al corriente de quien era. Prosiguió a ponerme el sombrero seleccionador.

-mmm… interesante- murmuró el viejo sombrero sobre mi cabeza- una mente brillante, digna de Ravenclaw, pero la valentía de un león… sin embargo la fiereza por proteger a los suyos, y su fuerte astucia, si si, usted pertenece sin duda a la honorable casa de ¡SLYTHERIN!-

Senti como la sangre huia de mi rostro, mientras la profesora me quitaba el sombrero seleccionador. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

-Puede retirarse a las mazmorras, srita. Granger, allí la esperará el prefecto de su casa, para indicarle la contraseña- asentí, aun shockeada y tras un suave "gracias" me retiré rumbo a las frias mazmorras.

-Slytherin?- me dije a mi misma- como demonios sucedió?... la guerra cambia a las personas- me recordé con tristeza, ahora era una serpiente.

Caminaba encerrada en mis pensamientos cuando choque contra alguien, terminando sentada en el piso. Levanté la mirada, para encontrarme con unos seductores ojos azules que me miraban fijamente, el chico en cuestión, que me parecía muy conocido, me tendía la mano. La acepté.

-gracias- murmure- lamento haberte chocado, no prestaba atención-.

-no te preocupes, preciosa, eres nueva? No te había visto por aquí-

-acabo de llegar- respondi, improvisando- soy Hermione, Hermione Granger-

- es un placer, Hermione- vi como se inclinaba y besaba mi mano, sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé- soy Sirius Black-

Holaaa! Primera vez que escribo un fic de Harry Potter, tenia que ser de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Saludos!


	2. Entre Gatos y Serpientes

Que emocion! Ya recibi reviews! Que rápido! Como muestra de agradecimiento, les dejo el 2º capitulo que acabo de terminar, igual de rápido ^^ espero que les guste!

Oi como alguien grito "Canuto" detrás de mi, y el se disculpo antes de salir corriendo. Permaneci allí, intentando superar mi desconcierto. Momentos después, continue caminando.

Una cabellera rubia platinada me recibió en las mazmorras, pero a esta altura ya nada me sorprendia.

-tu debes ser la nueva- el padre de Draco era una jodida copia de el, simplemente escalofriante- soy Lucius Malfoy, el prefecto de Slytherin- oh, si, estoy tan impresionada, me resisti a rodar mis ojos, y solo asentí, un cretino vanidoso como su hijo- la contraseña es Riqueza y Poder. Ya me voy- sin mas se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí, frente a la entrada del nido de serpientes. Dije la estupida contraseña y camine a toda prisa, vi las escaleras por la que bajaba una niña, y corri por ellas, intentando no cruzarme con nadie.

Al llegar a la habitación compartida, vi que una de las camas tenia una hermosa placa plateada que rezaba "Hermione Granger", y, sobre el cobertor verde esmeralda, yacía mi nuevo uniforme. Entre al baño, notando que la posición de los dormitorios y las cosas no eran muy diferentes a la de la torre Griffindor. Una vez vestida, me miré al espejo. Lo que vi me hizo fruncir el ceño, con un rápido movimiento de varita, converti mi horrible y frizado cabello en manejables y sedosos bucles, luego delinee mis ojos con ayuda de la varita, y le di a mis labios la suave tonalidad de una fresa madura. Sonrei al resultado que vi, esta era mi nueva vida, ya no podría regresar, ya no habría Hermione, la leona, no, ahora yo era una serpiente, tenia una nueva oportunidad de ser yo misma, aquí nadie esperaba nada de mi. Ese pensamiento me hizo salir de la habitación totalmente eufórica.

Nada mas abrir la puerta, me encontré cara a cara con una rubia de ojos grises que me observaba curiosa. Al sentir el pesado silencio entre nosotras, sonreí, dándome valor y estire mi mano frente a ella.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger, la nueva estudiante- la forma en la que miro mi mano, sin estar segura de aceptar o no, me puso nerviosa, finalmente ella tomo mi mano con suavidad.

-Soy Narcissa, Narcissa Black- sonrio con timidez, justo antes de que un remolino de despeinados cabellos negros entrase a la habitación gritando "Cissa"- y ella es mi hermana, Bellatrix Black-.

Intenté mantener mi rostro amable, pero ¡santa mierda! La loca de Bellatrix era mi compañera de habitación, ¡estaba muerta!.

-Bella, mira, ella es Hermione Granger, nuestra nueva compañera- la rubia intento presentarme, pero antes de poder decir nada mas, la pelinegra la tomo fuertemente del brazo y le dijo "no hay tiempo para estupideces, ven", y en una exhalación, las dos se habían marchado, dejándome sola una vez mas. Deje ir el aire que había quedado congelado en mis pulmones, luego me preocuparía por la psicópata asesina que dormiría a mi lado.

Sali de las mazmorras, y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, miraba por una ventana cuando oi que un niño gritaba por la prefecta, porque alguien estaba peleando en el lago, me levante y fui en su dirección, hasta que recordé que ahora ya no era la prefecta. Una chica pelirroja que me recordó a Ginny se acerco, cuando vi su rostro, deje de respirar; frente a mi tenia a Lily Potter. De pronto mi cerebro lo entendió todo, yo había visto junto con Harry los recuerdos de Snape, " la felicidad de un hombre puede cambiarlo todo, busque a mi muchacho, hágalo feliz…" su muchacho era Severus Snape, quise patearme por no haberlo comprendido antes. Al recordar las palabras del niño, comencé a correr como loca hacia el lago, en estos momentos seguramente Severus Snape estaba siendo apaleado por los Merodeadores, y yo dudaba bastante que eso le hiciera muy feliz.

Detuve mi acelerado camino al ver aquella estampa que ya conocía por Harry, Snape yacia colgando boca abajo, exponiendo su ropa interior, mientras Sirius, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter se reian y burlaban de el, a un lado, Remus Lupin fingía no ver la escena, con un libro en sus manos. Lily estaba justo frente a ellos, dándole la espalda a Hermione, ella vio el momento exacto en el que los ojos de Severus Snape se fijaron en el rostro de la pelirroja, y sus ojos se oscurecieron, y se anegaron de lagrimas que nunca dejaría escapar; Lily Evans había sonreído al ver la "graciosa" escena.

Supe lo que venia, y también supe lo que eso desencadenaría, y yo sabia que tenia que evitarlo. Antes de que Lily Evans "defendiera" al pelinegro y este le contestase, me acerqué a toda prisa, y con un sonoro "finite incantatem", Severus se deslizo al suelo, cubriéndose rápidamente, sus ojos avergonzados y enojados buscaron los mios, pero antes de que me insultara, me acerque violentamente a James Potter y Sirius Black, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbre a Narcissa y Bellatrix Black, junto a Lucius Malfoy, con la atención puesta en mi.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- siseé, sorprendiéndome internamente lo bien que sono mi voz cuando arrastre mis palabras, técnica intimidatoria que había aprendido de mi ex profesor de pociones- miren lo que tenemos aquí- me burle, los alumnos comenzaron a acercarse- ¿tres orgullosos leones de la honorable casa de Godric Griffindor? Tsk tsk tsk, pero si yo solo veo tres putos y mimados gatitos domesticos- Escuche la risa estridente de Bellatrix, que se había precipitado mas cerca de mi, con una expresión de psicótico deleite ante la humillación de un Griffindor, intenté no estremecerme al oir esa risa- ¡Cuánto valor Griffindor! Tres contra uno, realmente la casa de los leones esta sobrevalorada, un monton de repugnantes cobardes egocéntricos, y no olvidemos, por favor- dije girándome hacia Lily con una sonrisa ladeada, dispuesta a pronunciar hirientes palabras en lugar del pelinegro- ¡la estúpida niña que corre tras el buscador de Quiddich rogándole por una noche!- los slytherins a mi alrededor soltaron una carcajada, levante mi varita, al ver que Potter me apuntaba con la suya, y sentí la varita de Sirius enterrarse en mi cuello, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, una oscura vara apuntó al animago, a mi lado, Severus le miraba con el odio brillando en sus pupilas. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza en mi pecho, ¿me estaba defendiendo?

Quise, con todas mis fuerzas arrastrar a aquella chica de rojos cabellos por todo el colegio al ver como apuntaba a Snape, ¿ y se suponía que se consideraba su amiga?

-crucio!- grito esa voz tan desquiciada.

Un segundo después, Evans se retorcía en el pasto, gritando.

-como te atreves a amenazar a un Slytherin?! Asquerosa sangre sucia- mierda, esto se me había salido de control. Lucius Malfoy intervino, haciendo gala de su posición de prefecto.

-largo de aquí, Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew- su voz, se oia igual que de mayor, arrastraba cada silaba ¿costumbre de slytherins?- 50 puntos menos a cada uno de ustedes- su sonrisa de satisfacción al decirlo fue lo mas parecido que yo jamás había visto en ese hombre a una muestra de felicidad.

Lily salió corriendo, aterrada y deshaciéndose en lagrimas, Potter nos dedicó una mirada de profundo odio antes de alejarse corriendo tras la pelirroja, seguido por sus amigos. Antes de irse, Sirius me miro con ¿decepcion? Y sentí que alguien pasaba su brazo por mi cintura antes de que el saliese corriendo de allí, me giré, para encontrarme cara a cara con Bellatrix Black, que me sonreía, supongo yo, amistosamente. Devolvi la sonrisa levemente, antes de acercarme a Snape.

-Gracias por defenderme de Black- dije, sonriéndole a ese flacucho chico con una dulzura que no sabia de donde había salido- ¿estas bien?-.

-si, y no necesitas agradecer, estamos a mano- dijo secamente, antes de girarse y marcharse rápida pero elegantemente. Su forma de ser parecía no haber cambiado demasiado a lo que yo conocía, vestia una túnica de segunda mano, que le quedaba algo corta, y mas que negra parecía gris, por el uso, pero su forma de andar y comportarse eran tan elegantes e intimidatorios como recordaba.

-tienes agallas, Granger. Tal vez nos llevemos bien- dijo la desquiciada pelinegra que aun seguía tras de mi. Lucius y Cissy asintieron, y esta ultima me regalo una timida sonrisa, luego, los tres se alejaron, dejándome sola frente al lago.

Me despido hasta la próxima.

Saludos!


	3. Admitiendolo

Muy bien, a juzgar por la escena, Snape esta en quinto año, y a fines de este año, se uniria a Voldemort, yo debería estar en séptimo, pero no seria fácil acercarme a el de esa manera… suspiré y corri rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore.

-profesor!- grité, estando debajo de la gárgola, sin la contraseña. Por suerte, pareció oírme, porque las escaleras aparecieron frente a mi.

-Señorita Granger! Que sorpresa, estaba por ir a buscarla!- el anciano director se veía realmente feliz de verme, como siempre. Verlo tan saludable me hizo sentir realmente en casa- que se le ofrece?- me señalo una silla frente a el, me sente.

-pues vera, profesor, ya se quien es el muchacho del que me hablo- las pupilas turquesas de Dumbledore se clavaron en las mias, tenia toda su atención- se trata de Severus Snape, un estudiante de 5º-.

-sabia que lo descubriría! Esta en lo cierto- sonrió ante mi desconcierto- verá, iba a ir a buscarla porque recibi mi propia visita hace unos momentos, y le dejé esto para usted- observé la gema, una especie de diamante enorme y cristalino con una hermosa cadena de plata- esta piedra es otra maravillosa creación de mi querido amigo Nicholas Flamel. Verá, colocando este collar alrededor de su cuello- lo paso por mi cabeza mientras lo decía- usted se convertirá en un ser atemporal, es decir, podrá seguir creciendo y envejeciendo, y no tendrá ningún problema cuando llegue el dia en el que debería nacer, solo que, sus padres no la tendrán, todo lo relativo a usted, desaparecerá de su verdadera época- miro mi estado de shock antes de continuar- sin embargo, hay un pequeño "defecto" con esta piedra. Suele ralentizar el envejecimiento de aquel que la usa, aunque depende de cada portador-

-…vaya- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca mientras tocaba con suavidad aquella impresionante gema.

-y bien? Que quería pedirme, señorita?-

.que?... ah, si, por supuesto, disculpe- sacudi mi cabeza, intentando ordenar mis ideas- podría ponerme en 6º curso? Si solo hay un año de diferencia entre Severus y yo, creo que me será mas fácil acercarme a el-.

-delo por hecho- el director se sirvió una taza de té- por cierto, aplíquele un hechizo desilusionador al collar, es un poco llamativo para ir a clases, ahora si me disculpa…-

-oh, si, claro, muchas gracias por todo, profesor- me levante rápidamente y tras un educado movimiento de cabeza, me marché hacia las mazmorras.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con Narcissa y Bellatrix esperándome, sentadas sobre mi cama.

-hola, Hermione, te estábamos esperando- Narcissa a veces le hacia acordar a Luna, por su cabellera platinada, su piel palida y su voz y sonrisa tranquila.

-¿vienes a almorzar con nosotras?- esta vez hablo la pelinegra. Le sonreí, recordando que esta versión joven no era la que había escrito en mi brazo con magia negra.

-claro, me encantaría-.

Bajamos las tres juntas de las habitaciones de chicas, y en la sala común nos esperaba Lucius Malfoy, junto a Crabbe, Nott y Goyle. La estampa era graciosa, porque esa generación era exactamente igual a la de Draco.

Todos caminamos hacia el gran comedor, casi en silencio. Al llegar, Bellatrix se sentó junto a mi, y comenzó a conversar conmigo, casi como Ginny lo hubiese hecho, me sorprendi sintiéndome a gusto, ninguna quería verse envuelta en la incomoda situación de observar las muestras de cariño de su hermana con Malfoy.

Una túnica desgastada llamo mi atención, entrando por las puertas en dirección a la mesa Slytherin. Por el rabillo del ojo vi un movimiento extraño en el grupo de Potter, y a la retardada pelirroja riéndose mientras miraba algo en el techo…oh por Merlin.

Severus Snape caminaba hacia nuestra mesa, leyendo un libro, ajeno a que una enorme ponchera levitaba sobre su cabeza, a punto de derramar todo su contenido sobre el. Senti las lagrimas que se formaban en mis ojos, por la injusticia, y por la impotencia, no había manera de que llegara ahí antes de que el liquido cayera sobre el.

-Severus!- medio grité, sin poder contenerme, parándome de mi sitio, ante la mirada atónita de Bellatrix y la de reproche por mi falta de clase, por parte de Malfoy, por su parte, Snape levanto la mirada, mirándome extrañado, mire hacia arriba, mi cara de susto le alertó y siguió mi mirada, ambos vimos la ponchera inclinarse, el dirigió una mirada decepcionada a Lily, que lo miraba soltando una risita, abrazada a Potter, mientras esperaba lo inevitable, sin embargo, nunca llegó.

Suspiré aliviada, en mi sitio. Habia logrado transfigurar un panecillo en una sombrilla sobre Snape, evitando que el liquido se derramase sobre el.

La risa de los Griffindor se les atoró en la garganta, me miraron serios, note un leve rastro de temor en Lily y James, puse mi mejor sonrisa burlona, atravesé mi filete, dejando el cuchillo allí, apuñalado en el centro, la pelirroja se puso palida, mientras Potter apartaba la mirada. Me levante, Bellatrix me miraba con ¿aprecio?

-la basura Griffindor siempre logra quitarme el apetito, si me disculpan- me retire de la mesa, antes de salir, note que Severus me miraba, aun parado en el mismo sitio, le dirigi una sonrisa amable, tanteando el terreno. El no me la respondió, pero articulo un "gracias" con sus labios, que basto para mantener mi sonrisa y asentir levemente con la cabeza antes de marcharme.

No había caminado mucho cuando, antes de doblar por el pasillo que me llevaba a las mazmorras, alguien me jaló del brazo y me estampó contra la pared, Lily y James Potter me acorralaban con odio en la mirada.

-quien mierda eres?- espetó el muchacho- y quien mierda crees que eres para tratarnos asi?-

-que pasa Potter? Te jode que te traten como te mereces? No eres el mas indicado para hablar sobre el correcto trato a las personas, siendo un puto cobarde sin vida que se la pasa molestando a Severus- escupi, con todo el veneno del que fui capaz.

-el es un inútil bueno para nada- se burló, enfureciéndome. Me rei.

-hablas de ti mismo en tercera persona?- le devolví, antes de dirigirme a Evans- en verdad preferiste a esta… esta cosa- musite con asco, mirando al chico que tanto me recordaba físicamente a mi mejor amigo- antes que a Severus? Sin ofender, pero tienes el gusto en el culo- vi como ella se sonrojaba, y levantaba su mano, dispuesta a golpearme, atrapé su muñeca en el aire, con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-solo lo dices porque es Slytherin, no? Sucede que en realidad eres una estúpida, y estas celosa, si pudieras también elegirías a James, en lugar de a Snape- escupió la pelirroja. A cada momento sentía mas desprecio por ella, ¿qué clase de persona decía algo asi, despreciando con tanta saña a alguien que supuestamente era su amigo?

-me das muchísima lastima, Evans- mi voz sono helada, despreciativa- se supone que Severus es tu amigo, ¿asi te expresas de el? Eres cruel, y además, una tonta. ¿Qué si yo estuviera en tu lugar elegiría a Potter por sobre Snape? ¿Elegir al niño rico y popular que se la pasa sobre una escoba, cuando no esta humillando a otros para sentirse superior, en lugar de Severus, tan maravillosamente brillante e interesante? por favor- me rei sin alegría, soltándola de un empujon, vi a Potter, con los nudillos blancos, sosteniendo su varita, tal vez, pensando si hechizarme o no. Lily tenia los ojos vidriosos- y no hable de belleza, porque eso es claramente subjetivo, pero en ese aspecto, también creo que Snape barre el piso con… esto- mire de arriba abajo a James Potter, este levantó su varita, furico, y segundos después su varita no estaba en sus manos.

-vaya, Potter, tu si que te superas- la voz siseante y fría que yo conocía tan bien (aunque ahora tuviese un tono un poco menos grave que el que tendría en el futuro) nos hizo girar, para encontrarnos con el mismísimo Severus Snape, parado en medio del pasillo, con su varita en mano, junto a la de Potter- ahora te dedicas a atacar chicas en los pasillos? Y hasta te has conseguido una nueva miembro en tu club de cobardes abusadores… que entrañable- ironizó.

-S-Sev…- susurro la chica de ojos esmeraldas, con sus labios temblándole por los sollozos contenidos, al recibir una gélida mirada de su amigo, pero rápidamente miro al chico de despeinada cabellera azabache a su lado, y con un simple hechizo, arrebató la varita de su pareja de la mano del slytherin y salió corriendo de allí, arrastrando consigo al Griffindor.

-G-gracias- murmuré, cohibida. Recorde todo lo que había dicho, la realidad es que en verdad creía cada una de esas palabras, pero ahora me preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría estado allí el delgado y palido chico. Senti como la sangre subia hasta mis mejillas- desde hace cuanto que estas ahí?- me atrevi a preguntar timidamente, aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-lo necesario, Granger- zanjó, antes de darme una imperceptible sonrisa y girarse sobre si mismo- solo venia a agradecerte tu ayuda en el comedor- y sin mas se fue dejándome ahí, hipnotizada. "Granger" me había dicho, suspiré, asi me solia decir… ¿Cuánto tiempo había intentado negarme lo que sentía? Muchísimo. Me había enamorado de mi profesor desde los quince, me lo había negado a mi misma, y cuando había empezado a aceptar mis sentimientos, el mató a Dumbledore, pero luego resulto que no era asi. Y ahora nada de eso había sucedido, y no sucedería si estaba en mi mano cambiarlo. No ocultaría mis sentimientos, esta también era mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

Pense un segundo en Ron, me sentí fugazmente culpable por escudarme tras el, intentando pretender que le quería mas que como a un hermano, pero entonces recordé que el aun no había nacido.

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, que espero que disfruten, y paso a contestar Reviews**

**Miadharu28: Gracias por continuar leyéndome! Recibir tus reviews en mis historias siempre a sido una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo, asi que me alegra muchísimo seguir contando con tu presencia en este nuevo fic, que es un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Besos!**

**Yue Yuna: Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia :) y pues veras que si actualice rápido jeje ^^ Saludos!**

**Nagini27: Gracias por la bienvenida! Estoy muy feliz de haber comenzado este proyecto que tenia pendiente desde hace mucho, y mas feliz aun de haber recibido tanto apoyo desde el comienzo, espero seguir contando con tu lectura a lo largo de esta historia. Saludos!**

**Luna White 29: Buenas! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Y Respecto a tu ultimo comentario… falta menos de lo que crees :D **

**Aurora Snape: Oh, mujer, haras que me sonroje! Jeje me alegra que te guste la historia, espero poder seguir contando con tu lectura a lo largo de todo el fic. Como veras no necesitaras torturarme :P que disfrutes la lectura n.n Besos!**

** 73: jaja se nota mucho que detesto demasiado a Evans? Saludos! :) **

**Kizy Malfoy: Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar n.n bueno, una pequeña aclaración respecto a lo que te inquieto, por supuesto que un crucio en medio de Hogwarts es, por demás, peligroso, y va a tener repercusiones en la historia. Ademas, el detalle es mas que nada para dejar al descubierto la naturaleza impulsiva de Bella que, en gran medida, va a tener bastante que ver con el desenlace de la historia :) Saludos!**

**Smithblack: Buenas! Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!**

**Lun Black: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí te dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n Beso!**

**Leti: Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero seguir contando con tu presencia por aquí :D saludos!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Esa chica que no es para mi

**Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios! De verdad, estoy muy feliz de continuar recibiéndolos. Por desgracia, mi inspiración no es tan rápida en llegar, y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, peeero me parecio lindo dejarles al menos un pequeño adelanto, como agradecimiento, aquí va, la primera parte del cuarto capitulo. Ahora sabremos que piensa nuestro amado Severus *-***

**Espero que lo disfruten^^**

"solo lo dices porque es Slytherin, no? Sucede que en realidad eres una estúpida, y estas celosa, si pudieras también elegirías a James, en lugar de a Snape" en su habitación, un joven de largos cabellos negros recordaba la conversación que había oído, le retumbaban en la cabeza las palabras de la que creía su amiga, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, ella consideraba simplemente imposible que alguien se interesara por el. Se secó los rastros salinos que surcaban sus mejillas; no dolia tanto como esperaba, ya venia haciéndose la idea; se había enamorado de una ilusión, de una idealizada Lily Evans que solo existía en su mente.

"me das muchísima lastima, Evans, se supone que Severus es tu amigo, ¿asi te expresas de él? Eres cruel, y además, una tonta. ¿Qué si yo estuviera en tu lugar elegiría a Potter por sobre Snape? ¿Elegir al niño rico y popular que se la pasa sobre una escoba, cuando no esta humillando a otros para sentirse superior, en lugar de Severus, tan maravillosamente brillante e interesante? por favor! Y no hable de belleza, porque eso es claramente subjetivo, pero en ese aspecto, también creo que Snape barre el piso con… esto" el corazón del slytherin se aceleró al recordar como esa castaña lo defendia como si fuese sumamente importante para ella, aun cuando nunca habían siquiera conversado realmente, sintió como se sonrojaba al recordar todo eso, ella creía que el era "maravillosamente brillante" y además, acepto que el le atraía físicamente mas que Potter. Se sentía halagado, aunque incrédulo. Levantandose de su cama, se acerco al espejo que había a un lado de la habitación y se observo con detenimiento. Su piel era tan palida que lo hacia lucir muerto, sus ojos negros solo conseguían poner incomoda a la gente que le miraba, su nariz era por demás horrenda y desproporcionada, y era patéticamente escuálido. Sin mencionar su desastroso cabello, que, no importaba cuanto lo lavase, siempre tenia el mismo aspecto grasoso. Se retiro rápidamente del espejo, con una mueca de desagrado, las palabras de esa chica no tenían sentido ¿Qué podía haber visto remotamente atractivo en el, alguien como ella? Y es que el era un chico después de todo, y claro que se había fijado en lo excepcionalmente atractiva que era la chica nueva; sus suaves rizos tirabuzones de color caramelo que se movían al compas de sus pasos, su piel cremosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su perfecta y respingada naricilla, esos labios que se veian tan llenos y naturalmente rojos, como una fresa madura, su cuerpo bien proporcionado y generoso, su estrecha cintura "deja de pensar en su cuerpo, imbécil" se reprendió a si mismo "estúpidas hormonas". Pero lo que mas le gustaba de su castaña eran esos inmensos ojos de chocolate y miel, con ese brillo de inteligencia pura, de dulzura y de misterio. "wow retrocede, MI castaña? De donde carajos salió eso?" sacudió su cabeza espantando el pensamiento, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al creer en Evans, y ya estaba por caer de nuevo con Hermione, no podía ser. Si estaba enumerando las virtudes de la chica, era para demostrarse que no tenia ni una sola oportunidad con una chica asi. Le dolia esa realidad, pero supo que era mejor aceptarlo desde el primer momento, para no humillarse como lo había hecho con la Griffindor que ahora solo deseaba no volver a ver.

Decidido no seguir pensando tonterías, y sali de las mazmorras, rumbo al único lugar donde podía sentirme en paz.

Hasta la próxima!


	5. De Emboscadas y Confesiones Accidentadas

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n aquí va otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)

Releia cosas que ya sabia, oculta tras el voluminoso tomo de runas antiguas, la biblioteca seguía siendo mi lugar favorito, eso nunca cambiaria. Senti una silla moverse, alguien se había sentado justo frente a mi, había pocas mesas, y todas estaban ocupadas excepto la mia, baje mi libro, para ver de quien se trataba, tenia que estar atenta ahora que me había ganado el odio de el grupito de Potter. Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando mis ojos se trabaron en dos oscuros y misteriosos tuneles negros, que parecían tener mil cosas para decir, pero nunca decían nada, simplemente fascinantes. Curiosamente, Snape también se veía levemente sonrojado.

-disculpa, no quería molestarte, me ire- dijo, levantándose, haciéndome reaccionar.

-NO- dije, tal vez demasiado rápido, unos cuantos tonos mas alto de lo necesario. El levanto su ceja, oh, dios, tan… tan Snape- por que no te quedas? No me molestas, y disfrutaría mucho de tu compañía- .MERLIN yo había dicho eso? Sentí toda mi cara arder, y baje mi vista a mi libro, el se volvió a sentar, vislumbré un brillo ¿divertido? en su mirada- y… que estas estudiando?- pregunte, intentando serenarme. El me miro con curiosidad, como si no comprendiera mi deseo de charlar con el, pero respondió.

-pociones- pareció debatirse entre dejar la respuesta hasta ahí, de manera cortante, pero luego se obligo a continuar, al ver mi mirada interesada- no es para clases, de hecho me fascina la preparación de pociones y todo lo que implica- vi como apretaba los labios, y supe que estaba sintiéndose estúpido por su respuesta, pero yo estaba absorta y encantada.

-vaya, tenemos eso en común- sonreí, el me miro con atención, y cauteloso ¿entusiasmo?- adoro pociones, de hecho, tengo decidido convertirme en pocionista tras terminar mis años en Hogwarts-

-yo…yo también-me regalo una sonrisa mucho mas imperceptible que la mia, pero me pareció la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo.

-si quieren hablar háganlo fuera de mi biblioteca- la voz rabiosa de la bibliotecaria nos saco del ensimismamiento. Sonrei a modo de disculpa a la mujer.

-te apetece continuar nuestra charla en los jardines?- pregunte, perdiéndome de nuevo en esos oscuros ojos. Lo vi tragar saliva, antes de hablar.

-c-claro- titubeó, pero me siguió fuera de la biblioteca.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado frente al lago junto a aquella bella criatura de ojos ámbar, siendo idiota una vez mas. Habian sido apenas una hora atrás cuando me convenci a mi mismo de que alguien como Hermione Granger jamás de los jamases se fijaría en alguien como yo. Pero ella, con sus sonrisas, su mirada brillante y su conversación habían mandado todo mi sentido común de paseo. Aun consciente de la atracción que sentía por ella, y consciente también de que iba a sufrir tanto o mas que con Lily, estaba sentado a su lado, correspondiendo su mirada, mientras ella me hablaba sobre extracto de mandrágoras y petalos de rosas tibetanas con una sonrisa adornando sus bellos labios.

Nunca fui muy hablador, tal vez solo con Lily, pero de pronto me vi arrastrado en una apasionada discusión sobre pociones y antídotos. Solo nos detuvimos cuando vimos el sol decaer y mi estomago nos llamo la atención, ella solto una risita, al verme sonrojarme, pero no pude enojarme, no se estaba burlando, simplemente era algo gracioso. Nos levantamos y comenzamos a dirigirnos al castillo, en el camino, note como ella se movia algo inquieta, como si estuviese nerviosa, no lo entendí hasta que enlazo su brazo al mio apretándose levemente contra mi costado derecho, la mire, sonrojado, y note como sus mejillas estaban furiosamente rojas "simplemente adorable" y ella evitaba mi mirada, levante levemente mi brazo, asegurando el enlace, y ella al fin respondió mi mirada, regalándome la sonrisa mas bella que jamás se haya visto en el mundo. Senti que me estaba derritiendo como mantequilla.

-pero que enternecedora escena entre serpientes!- exclamo una voz que conocía muy bien. Y allí estaban, Black, Pettigrew y Potter, rodeándonos. Senti como Hermione se apretaba mas a mi, y la vi tragando saliva y alternando su mirada entre los tres bastardos que nos tenían cercados, su mano ya apretaba su varita, como la mia. Y los odié mas que nunca antes. Siempre los había odiado, pero ahora iba mas alla de todo. Los odie por arruinar el momento que compartía con la chica de ojos de miel, los odie por ser los causantes de que el nerviosismo suplantase la bella sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de mi acompañante, odie a Black por pasear su lasciva mirada por el cuerpo de Hermione, y los odie por no dejarla fuera de esto. Bien podía soportar las humillaciones que me impusieran, si tan solo no se atreviesen a ponerle un solo dedo encima, no lo soportaría, no soportaría que lastimaran a la mujer que iba a mi lado, solo por acercarse a mi, por defenderme, por interesarse por mis desventuras cuando nadie mas lo hacia.

-deja a Hermione irse, Potter- sisee, y el se rio, mientras Sirius Black daba un paso al costado, con una exagerada reverencia, dejando camino libre para que ella se marchara. Los rizos castaños danzaron en el aire cuando ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza, soltando mi brazo, solo para enredar sus dedos con los mios.

-Estas bien equivocado si crees que voy a dejarte solo aquí- musito, mirándome con esos ojos llenos de valentía, calidez y ¿amor? Ya estaba delirando- si tu te quedas, yo me quedo, si tu peleas, yo peleo- sentenció ella.

-por que?- solo atine a preguntar. Potter se rió con ganas, y dijo "lastima, Quejicus, por que mas podría quedarse?" Black también se carcajeó, y esta vez tuve que admitir que seguramente tenían razón.

-por esto- dijo ella, y antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa, sus suaves y carnosos labios estaban sobre los mios…

Continuara…

Yay! Herms va a por todas. Como buena Slytherin, sabe lo que quiere ;)

Kizy Malfoy: Sip, el collar tiene efecto en la edad de Hermione, hace que envejezca mas lento. Besos! Gracias por comentar :)

Contestaria a todos si pudiera, pero ando con poquito tiempo, solo quise despejar la duda, que me parecio importante. Pero leo todos los comentarios y me encanta recibirlos, muchas gracias! ^^

Saludos!


	6. De Padrinos y Pasion Sly

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n aquí va otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)

-por esto- dijo ella, y antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa, sus suaves y carnosos labios estaban sobre los mios, seguía en shock cuando ella se alejo de mi- se que amas a Evans- musito con tristeza, los griffindors parecían petrificados por la sorpresa a nuestro alrededor, igual que yo. Quise desmentir eso, pero ella siguió hablando- lo se, y lo entiendo. Bueno no, no entiendo porque la amas, exactamente- hizo una mueca- pero estoy resignada a ello- me miro con sus ojos algo vidriosos- pero solo quería que supieras como me siento respecto a ti- apretó nuestros dedos entrelazados- siempre… siempre estare aquí, para ti, para ayudarte, o para conseguir hacerte al menos un poquito mas feliz, aunque solo sea como amiga-.

-oh por Merlin- se rió Potter, reaccionando al fin, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada- hemos dado con alguien aun mas patético que Quejicus- aplaudió, y Pettigrew le acompaño con las risotadas, sin embargo, Black parecía desalentado, mirando a MI castaña con tristeza y decepcion.

-callate, Potter- gruñi, apuntándolo, mientras pensaba en el mas horrible maleficio que se me ocurriese. Segundos después estaba de cabeza en el aire, maldito cobarde de Black. Un gritito me hizo girar hacia Hermione, Potter la apuntaba y ella también estaba de cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su rostro estaba rojo por la humillación, y note sus pestañas humedas. Sus manos sostenían precariamente su falda escolar, intentando ocultar con tembloroso éxito su ropa interior. Mis ojos también se sintieron mas húmedos, pero era pura ira, ni siquiera intente cubrirme, ella estaba siendo humillada por estar a mi lado "por quererme" pensé, atesorando esas palabras en mi mente, junto al suave roce de sus labios. Ella ya había abierto los ojos, se veía serena y sus ojos se habían convertido en hielo. Una digna slytherin, me miro y sonrio, ME SONRIO! En esa horrible situación, ella me estaba haciendo saber que no se arrepentía de permanecer a mi lado. Mi corazón se aceleró, y a pesar de la situación, sentí una gran calidez en mi pecho. Felicidad.

-que tal si vemos que oculta la pequeña vivora tras esa faldita?- ese fue el degenerado de Pettigrew, vi todo rojo, una vez mas. Vi que ellos solo la miraban a ella, y aproveche la ocasión para intentar tomar mi varita, que había quedado en el suelo al terminar suspendido de cabeza. La salvaría, me costase lo que me costase, no dejaría que le pongan un solo dedo encima. La risa tintineante pero fría de mi castaña, atrajo mi atención.

-Bajame ahora mismo si sabes lo que te conviene, Potter- ella parecía realmente divertida por la situación. Me descoloco un poco el deje de locura que eso suponía- te gustara saber que si sigues con esto, Dumbledore no te amparará. Los tres serán expulsados-

-si, claro- se burlo Potter, mientras extendia su mano hacia la de ella, que sujetaba la falda. Me removí como loco, en un intento de recuperar mi varita- el director jamás nos echaría, no por una vivora como tu-.

-a mi padrino no le gustara que me digas vivora, Potter, creeme. Ni que creas que no te expulsara- mis ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, y cese mis movimientos. Los tres griffindors parecían congelados, la sangre había huido de sus rostros. Un segundo después sentí como caia al piso, y me gire para ver a Hermione levantarse también, los tres habían huido como a quien persigue el diablo.

-Dumbledore es tu padrino?!- exclame, asombrado. Ella me miro como si estuviese diciendo una enorme estupidez.

-claro que no- rio, mientras se ponía de pie, y sacudia el polvo de su falda- pero no iba a dejar que vieran mi ropa interior, o si?- mi cara seria un poema, porque ella solto una pequeña carcajada que intento reprimir, rápidamente. Su risa clara sonaba como campanas, hermosa, como todo en ella. Me tendio la mano, ayudándome a levantarme. Gracias al ímpetu que puse al pararme, nuestros rostros quedaron realmente cerca, sentía su calida y dulce respiración sobre mis labios, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

Lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola, casi por impulso, mientras buceaba en esos ojos de caramelo, vi como su mirada se desviaba hacia mis labios, y al observar los suyos, tan húmedos y deliciosos, ya no pude contenerme.

Lo próximo que mi mente pudo notificar fue que nuestras bocas estaban unidas, en una suave danza de reconocimiento, que ella respondia con entusiasmo y dulzura, mientras sus manos se hundían en mi horrible y grasoso cabello. Nunca nadie lo había tocado y acariciado asi, por un instante me preocupe por si ella encontraría desagradable ese tacto, pero ¡demonios! Se sentía tan bien, mis manos cobraron vida propia, enredándose en la cintura de MI castaña, pegándola a mi. El beso subió de intensidad ante ese gesto, yo no tenia ninguna experiencia, pero había recibido indeseables consejos/anécdotas de Lucius, que en aquel entonces me irritaban y ahora agradecia. Tentativamente, lami su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada a su calida y deliciosa boca, ella dio un pequeño respingo, pero antes de que me maldijese a mi mismo, sentí sus labios abrirse sumisamente ante mi petición.

Estabamos en una batalla que ninguno quería perder, a pesar de la falta de aire, como dos buenos slytherins, ambos queríamos dominar aquel beso cuando…

-100 PUNTOS MENOS POR CONDUCTA INDECENTE EN EL PASILLO!-

Saludos!


	7. De Declaraciones y Confesiones

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n aquí va otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)

-100 PUNTOS MENOS POR CONDUCTA INDECENTE EN EL PASILLO!- ambos nos separamos ante tamaño grito, sonrojados, en busca del profesor que de seguro nos miraba furico; pero en lugar de eso, nos encontramos con Lucius, que nos miraba, intentando no partirse de la risa por nuestras expresiones, aunque Bellatrix no hacia ningún esfuerzo por contener sus carcajadas, mientras Narcissa, soltaba unas risitas controladas por su propia timidez, sonrojada por la situación.

-Malfoy- gruñi, aunque vi como el miraba a mi acompañante.

-Vamos, Malfoy, dame una razón para que no te lance aquí mismo un Avada- gruño, con su respiración aun algo jadeante. No pude evitar la sonrisa de suficiencia por su estado, aunque yo no estuviese mucho mejor.

-solo temia por la seguridad de mi amigo, Mione, no quería que lo violaras en pleno pasillo- dijo con falso tono de pudorosa disculpa. Ella estuvo a punto de replicar algun comentario acido, había notado esa mirada de satisfacción cuando estaba por lanzar algo asi, como con Potter, sin embargo, se detuvo. Un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos, algo ¿dulce? Me sentí estúpidamente celoso porque Malfoy recibiera esa mirada ¿que, de pronto yo había dejado de existir?

-Como me llamaste?- pregunto ella, su voz estaba dulcificada, no sabia si irme o gruñir para que saliera de su ensoñación ¿me besaba y después miraba asi a Malfoy?

-Mione, no te gusta? Creimos que sonaba bien, y mas practico, tu nombre es mas largo que el camino al infierno- dijo el, sonriéndole. Aghh por que estaba celoso? Ni yo entendía estas ganas de matar al rubio por sonreírle asi a mi… mi que? Ella solo me había besado, y luego respondido el beso que yo comencé, no hubo promesas de amor eterno ni nada por el estilo. Me sentí ridículo.

Ademas, ¿Qué sentía por ella? La amaba? Mi corazón parecía creerlo, pero ¿y Lily? Como podría haberla olvidado tan rápido? Mi lógica decía que no tenia sentido.

-me encanta, a ti que te parece, Severus?- pregunto ella, con voz dulce mientras enredaba sus manos tras mi nuca y me miraba con esos ojos imposiblemente brillantes y llenos de amor y adoracion solo para mi.

-Sé mi novia- bueno, no había sido ni minimamente romantico, solo lo había soltado, pero quería que fuera MIA, y de nadie mas, no quería que ningún idiota se girara a mirarla siquiera. Sin embargo, al ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, me figure que la había cagado, estaba por retractarme cuando un beso apasionado y, lamentablemente, demasiado corto me calló.

-Siii- chilló, dando un pequeño saltito gracioso, y abrazandose a mi. Correspondi al abrazo enseguida, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, Malfoy me miro con burla, pero al instante su gesto se suavizo, dejando ver que estaba feliz por mi. Bellatrix era harina de otro costal, contenía su risa y me miraba desbordante de burla, pero la verdad, si era por mi, ella se podía ir un ratito a la mierda. Narcissa se veía enternecida. En fin, yo mismo estaba que desbordaba felicidad, esta belleza que tenia entre mis brazos era mi novia y me quería, incluso tras haberme conocido en la mas humillante de las ocasiones, ella me miraba con adoracion (simplemente inentendible) y yo sentía algo extraño desde que la vi ¿Por qué no me había dolido mas que el orgullo tras todo lo que Lily había hecho y dicho contra mi? ¿Por qué, al ver por primera vez a Hermione, la pelirroja se me antojo insulsa y malcriada como cualquier otra de las chicas del castillo? Era como si, tras cruzar mi mirada con ella por primera vez, me hubiese sentido completo, ahora ella y solo ella me importaba, como si Lily nunca hubiese existido para mi. La quiero, esa es la mas maravillosa de las epifanías, lo noto al sentirla entre mis brazos. Me enamore de esta fascinante criatura en menos de un dia, mi magia había reaccionado con un cosquilleo al verla. Mi madre me contaba historias sobre brujos que encontraban a su alma gemela y la reconocían porque su magia reaccionaba con ellos. Por primera vez desee que fuese cierto, y que Hermione también lo hubiese sentido.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

Resulto que los chicos nos estaban buscando para ir al gran comedor, cuando nos lo recordaron, el estomago de mi novio nos recordó que a eso íbamos "oh, por Merlin y Morgana, _mi novio_, Severus Snape es mi novio! Que bien suena"

-HERMIONEE!- la chillona voz me trajo de regreso de mis pensamientos, y mire a mis nuevos amigos y a Severus, todos me miraban divertidos, excepto Bella, que parecía haber estado llamándome hace un buen tiempo. Senti mis mejillas arder, y la expresión de ella también se relajo, ante mi mirada culpable.

-lo siento, Bella, me distraje, ¿Qué decias?-

-si, ya note que estabas muy lejos de aquí, en cierto corredor cercano a la entrada del castillo- se burló, haciendo que todos se rieran, incluyendo mi novio, aunque sus ojos se veian tan brillantes y hermosos. Suspire. Regrese mi mirada a Bellatrix que de nuevo me miraba burlona, igual que Malfoy.

-que quieres?- gruñi, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza. Ella se rió, dejándome saber que había fracasado.

-te preguntaba sobre tus padres, Mione- todos me estaban observando, noté que Severus se veía muy interesado en el tema, supuse que porque el creía que tendría que ir a presentarse a ellos y estaría nervioso. Sonrei con tristeza.

-No tengo padres-sentencie, en voz baja. Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, supongo que disculparse, pero de pronto esa certeza me había hecho sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. Ademas, me pregunte que haría durante las vacaciones, ¿A dónde iria?- discúlpenme- susurré, levantándome y saliendo del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

Senti que alguien me estaba siguiendo recién cuando estuve frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Caramelos de limón- susurre, antes de girarme y ver los ojos negros que me observaban con precaucion, y confusión al ver a donde me había dirigido. Vocalice un "luego" y un "te quiero" que le hizo sonreir levemente, antes de subir a ver al director.

-Buenos días, señor director- salude, al entrar y ver al anciano mago sentado tras su escritorio-puedo hablar con usted?-

-Señorita Granger! Adelante, adelante, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?, siéntese, ¿gusta un caramelo de limón?- el tono alegre de quien fue como un padre para mi, en otra época, calmo ese dolor en mi pecho, relajándome.

-gracias, señor- me sente, mientras declinaba la oferta del dulce con un gesto de mi mano- verá… ahora que no tengo padres, me preguntaba donde me quedaría durante las vacaciones…-

-bueno, tengo entendido, señorita, que a pesar de que sus padres eran dentistas, su familia era muy adinerada, verdad?- asentí, sin saber muy bien a donde iba el tema- pues vera, al parecer el "yo" que la conoce decidió jugar un poco con el destino.. comprar unas cuantas acciones de cierta compañía… se alegrara de saber que la fortuna familiar esta ahora a su nombre, y que sus padres ahora seran felices, ya que tendran la bendición de su abuela, que es ahora una modesta mujer de clase media. Los detalles no importan realmente- mi cara habrá demostrado mi estado de shock, porque el viejo sonrio- su fortuna esta en Gringotts, a su nombre, y la mansión de su familia, también esta a su nombre. Un lugar demasiado grande para vivir sola, si me permite decirlo- insinuo el director, entregándome un manojo de llaves. Mis manos temblaban.

-G-gracias, señor- estaba realmente emocionada por su ayuda. Pero también no pase por alto que Dumbledore estuvo viajando en el tiempo antes de la batalla, y había dejado todo muy bien preparado ¿Qué función cumpliría realmente en el tablero de ajedrez de este mago? Algo me decía que no me fiara tanto de el. Podía ser peligroso.

-No es nada, querida, y llamame Albus, seria raro que mi ahijada me llame "señor"- me guiño un ojo, ante mi pasmada mirada, y me despidió con la mano, mientras yo, aun en blanco, salía de su despacho y bajaba las escaleras, con las llaves en la mano.

Unos ojos negros como la noche sin luna aun esperaban allí, recostado contra la pared. Al verme sonrió. Aunque mi semblante le hizo ponerse serio nuevamente.

-va todo bien?- acaricio mi mejilla, y solo gracias a su calidez, note lo fría que estaba yo misma- ya es "luego", Mione?-susurro. Asenti, tomando su mano.

-Vamos al lago-

Caminamos en silencio hasta salir del colegio, y llegamos al punto justo donde antes habíamos estado charlando.

-que sucede, Hermione?- pregunto directamente, preocupado. Suspire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

-si quiero que esto funcione tengo que ser completamente honesta contigo, verdad?- acarició mi mejilla, con expresión ausente- aunque Dumbledore no lo quiera, tengo que decirte la verdad-

-de que verdad hablas, Mione- uno de sus dedos se poso en mis labios, pidiéndome silencio. Miro hacia todos lados, y saco su varita, pronuncio levemente un "finite incantatem" y me mostro una hermosa joya, parecía un enorme diamante. Era muy llamativo, pero no me decía nada. La mire, con una ceja arqueada, esperando respuestas.

-soy un ser atemporal, Severus, yo… no pertenezco a esta época…

Continuara…

Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir cada dia. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos!


	8. Ahora que estamos Juntos

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n aquí va un mini capitulo, es que no doy abasto para estudiar para los parciales y escribir, pero ustedes son tan geniales, siempre dejándome comentarios, que tenia que dejarles al menos un pequeño adelanto. Yo lo calificaría casi de chantaje emocional (?) jaja sois todos unos Slytherins de primera! estoy tan orgullosa :') Los adoro xD**

-soy un ser atemporal, Severus, yo… no pertenezco a esta época. Esta joya fue creada por Nicholas Flamel, y es lo único que me asegura que seguire viviendo aun cuando nunca he nacido ni naceré. Vengo de un futuro que no sucederá, Severus… vine a evitar que suceda, vine a salvarte- mi expresión habrá sido la mas absurda del mundo, pero no me importo, era demasiado para digerir. "vine a salvarte", entonces, nos habíamos conocido en ese futuro? Ella me amaba en ese futuro? Eso parecía, ya que dejo atrás su vida para venir a por mi. De pronto, aunque mi mente necesitaba mas respuestas, me di cuenta que esa era la única cosa que mi corazón necesitaba saber.

-como nos conocimos?- pregunta estúpida, teniendo en cuenta los millones de interrogantes mas lógicos y relevantes, pero tenia curiosidad. Ella sonrió, y su mirada lejana me dijo que estaba recordando a mi yo adulto.

-fuiste mi profesor de pociones desde primer año- dijo sonriente- "el murciélago de las mazmorras", jefe de la casa Slytherin, terror de los Griffindor- se medio burló ella. Me hizo gracia el titulo, pero arrugue mi nariz al instante ¿profesor? Iba a ser profesor? Que horror, anotaría eso a la lista de cosas que había que cambiar de ese dichoso futuro.

-que hay que cambiar? Que hice tan terrible?- de pronto sentí miedo de mi mismo, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

-creo que ya lo cambié- murmuro, y se acerco para dejar un suave beso en mis labios, dándome a entender que nuestra relación había cambiado todo- cuando te vi, cuando paso lo de Evans y los merodeadores… bueno, se que ibas a llamarla "sangre sucia" y ella no te perdonaría, se quedaría con Potter y tu… bueno… te unirias a Voldemort. Puedes imaginar que todo terminaría mal tras hacer eso-suspiró con tristeza, como recordando. Me estremeci pensando en que esa idea había estado dando vueltas no solo en mi cabeza, sino también en la de Lucius y Bellatrix. Algo que mi castaña no tenia porque saber, se decepcionaría si supiera que siquiera pensé en ello.

-de acuerdo, todo ira bien ahora que estamos juntos- dije, y de inmediato me sonroje, ¡que cursi había sonado eso! Pero la enorme sonrisa de _mi novia _bien lo valió. Se lanzo sobre mi y me besó con ganas. Le respondi con entusiasmo, mientras sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al mio, y sus manos enredadas en mi cabello. Mis manos se cerraron sobre su espalda baja apretándola contra mi (aun mas) lo que fue una mala (o buena, depende de cómo se lo mire) idea, ya que el suave y totalmente erotico gemido que escapo de sus labios me hizo perder la cabeza, y rodando un poco, logre quedar sobre ella. La bese con fiereza y ella me respondió con un abandono y entusiasmo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre, mis manos, avariciosas, se inmiscuyeron debajo de su camisa escolar, sintiendo la musculatura de su plano vientre, y entonces…

-CONSIGAN UNA HABITACION!-

Nos separamos rápidamente, sonrojados, viendo a Bella que nos miraba riéndose, desde una ventana del castillo.

-la matare- gruñi, avergonzado y molesto.

-cuentas con mi ayuda- mascullo mi castaña, con la respiración agitada, haciéndome sonreir.

Ella se acerco a mi rostro, besándome con suavidad y acariciando mi mejilla, antes de levantarse. Hice lo mismo, y antes de regresar al interior del colegio, la detuve. Me miro, interrogante, cuando saque mi varita y apunte su pecho, con un leve movimiento aplique un hechizo desilusionador a su collar, de nuevo. Ella me brindo una radiante sonrisa y se abrazo a mi cintura, pase, algo avergonzado, mi brazo por sobre sus hombros, y asi, regresamos al castillo.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir cada dia. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos!**


	9. De Celos, Popularidad y Edad

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n aquí va otro mini capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

El fin de semana llegaba a su fin, y mañana tendríamos clases normalmente, lo que significaba solo ver a Hermione durante el desayuno y el almuerzo, y un par de horas en la sala común, ya que ella estaba en 6º y yo en 5º. De pronto una duda me asalto.

-Mione- la llame, estábamos en la cena, y ella se había pegado a mi lado, como si de un gatito se tratara, y tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, mientras jugaba con mi "grasoso y horrendo cabello", como decían todos aquellos que ahora nos miraban-Mmmh?-fue toda su respuesta. Sinceramente no podía suprimir mi sonrisa de superioridad, al ver a todos los chicos de todas las casas con sus ojos desorbitados, observándonos interactuar. Mi novia se había vuelto muy popular en muy poco tiempo. Todos los alumnos habían notado que no había una sola chica que pudiese compararse con ella, y es que Hermione ya era toda una mujer muy… desarrollada. Habiamos estado hablando, me había contado muy evasivamente que ella venia de una guerra, y claro, se notaba que ese tiempo no había pasado en vano sobre su anatomía. Sus piernas y brazos torneados, su rostro corazón, su abdomen plano, todos la observaban como a una modelo, y es que ella se parecía a una, si a todo lo anterior se le agregaban sus generosos senos, su… "respira y piensa en otra cosa, idiota" en fin, y su cabello brillante, en tirabuzones broníceos, sus labios llenos que recordaban a una fresa madura, y esos ojos entre chocolate y oro… si, ella no era una mujer que pudiese pasarse por alto.

-cuantos años tienes? Realmente, me refiero- susurre.

Habia visto, cuando ella entro al Gran Comedor, buscándome, como muchos chicos habían comenzado a acercarse disimuladamente, o pasaban a su lado para saludarla, y había estado a punto de romper algo cuando Henry Scottland, el buscador de Ravenclaw y uno de los chicos mas populares entre las féminas de Hogwarts, junto con Lucius, James Potter y Sirius Black, se había acercado a ella, con claras intenciones de conquista. Lucius se había reido de mi expresión celosa y asesina. El rubio no me entendería, yo no podía competir contra uno de esos chicos, aun no entendía que había visto Hermione en mi. Sin embargo, mi autoestima nunca había estado tan alta (y tampoco mi felicidad) al ver que mi castaña prácticamente no ponía atención al ojiazul que parloteaba a su lado, y buscaba con la mirada en la multitud, _me buscaba_. Me había puesto mas visible, disimuladamente, aunque de nada sirvió, ya que mis amigos no paraban de burlarse, y vi el momento exacto en el que ella me vislumbro, sus ojos brillaron al verme y corrió hacia mi, dejando a un pobre ravenclaw con la palabra en la boca, para lanzarse a mis brazos, sonriéndome con los ojos llenos de amor, por mi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

-dieciocho- susurre de regreso, para que nuestros amigos no escuchasen. El me miro, sorprendido-te molesta?- pregunte, algo temerosa, incoporandome un poco para observar su rostro, ya sin importar quien nos miraba.

-…-

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir cada dia. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos!**


	10. Somos familia,pero ¿como nos conocimos?

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n aquí les dejo un capitulo mas larguito. Disfrútenlo!**

-no…- murmuro, indeciso, mirando hacia abajo- es solo que…tengo 15 años, Hermione, ¿y si te cansas de mi?, ¿y si prefieres a alguien como Henry Scottland, que ya esta en su ultimo año, en lugar de un crio como yo?- me hizo gracia la sola idea de pensar en el como un "crio", pero el levanto su mirada, y note toda su vulnerabilidad reflejada en sus oscuras pupilas. Lo ame con mas intensidad que nunca por permitirme verlo tan frágil como nadie mas lo había hecho- de donde vienes, era demasiado viejo para ti, y ahora soy un crio- se rio con tristeza, sin dejarme hablar- parece que nunca soy bueno para ti- se lamento.

Eso fue lo ultimo que quise oir, y tomandolo de ambas mejillas, le hice mantenerme la mirada.

-escuchame, nunca, pero NUNCA vuelvas a decir que no eres bueno para mi, ¿de acuerdo?- quiso alegar pero no se lo permiti- eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y estaría loca si te dejara ir ahora que al fin puedo estar a tu lado- lo bese levemente, y me rei- y sobre la edad, tengo otro punto de vista al respecto- sonreí, ante su mirada que esperaba, e inconscientemente, suplicaba por oir algo bueno al respecto. Me acerque a el y susurre en su oído-…-.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

-Ya ves que me resultas total y absolutamente irresistible, en cualquier época- senti como un temblor recorría mi cuerpo al escuchar ese susurro que mas que susurro había sido un ronroneo en mi oído, y una patética risa nerviosa salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera reprimirla.

-Creo que nos deben una explicación- la voz de Lucius nos devolvió a la realidad. Nuestros amigos habían oído, después de todo, mas de lo que debían. Hermione estaba palida, pero parecía resuelta.

-aquí no, vamos a las mazmorras- murmuro, señalándonos con la vista, disimuladamente, al grupito de Potter, que nos miraba con curiosidad. En silencio nos levantamos todos, y salimos rumbo a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Tome la mano de mi castaña, intentando transmitirle fuerzas, ella me respondió con la sonrisa mas bella que había visto jamás y nunca me cansaria de ver.

Al llegar a la sala común, continuamos hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, y una vez allí, cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos, mientras veíamos a Mione hacer hechizos no verbales, seguramente para que nadie nos oyera.

-y bien?- dijo, impaciente, Bellatrix. La mire mal, pero no se dio ni por aludida.

-Ok, esto va a sonar raro, asi que no voy a pedirles que se callen hasta que termine de explicar, pero seria bueno- suspiró, resignada, mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros. Me sente a su lado, y sostuve su mano. Ella me miro significativamente, y yo retire el hechizo desilusionador de su collar, Lucius iba a hablar, ya que tanto Bella como Cissa quedaron maravilladas con el inmenso diamante. Mione lo detuvo con la mirada- Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, soy hija de muggles, tengo 18 años, y vengo del futuro-

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, como creen, no soy tan cruel xD**

- Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, soy hija de muggles, tengo 18 años, y vengo del futuro- eso definitivamente silenció cualquier cosa que Malfoy quisiese decir. Los tres la miraban con los ojos desorbitados- les estoy contando esto porque confio en ustedes, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo en esta época, y a pesar de no haberlos conocido en las mejores condiciones en el futuro del que provengo- toco el diamante- esta piedra fue creada por Nicholas Flamel, con el fin de que los viajeros en el tiempo puedan, si asi lo eligen, vivir una vida normal en el punto del tiempo donde decidan quedarse, al ponérmela, desapareci del futuro como si nunca hubiese existido. No naci, me converti en un ser atemporal- hizo una pausa, mirándolos, esperando el tsunami de preguntas que ya se veía venir, yo los mire desafiante. La verdad, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido preguntar acerca de su sangre, pero de mas estaba decir que no me importaba en lo mas minimo, y si alguno se atrevía a rechazarla por ello, ya me ocuparía yo de que no pudiera revelar el secreto de mi amada, ni decir ninguna otra cosa el resto de su vida. La primera en hablar fue Bellatrix.

-q-que fue eso tan terrible que sucedió cuando nos conociste? No eramos amigos, verdad?- todos nos concentramos en la respuesta, la verdad yo no había sacado nada en claro de cómo era mi relación con ella, y quería saber si yo también entraba dentro de sus malos recuerdos, no podía ser tan malo, no? Después de todo, por algo se habría enamorado de mi, si hubiese sido cruel con ella, no creo que eso hubiese sucedido. Ella bajo la cabeza, evitando nuestras miradas.

-eso ya no importa, no sucederá… da lo mismo, no?- tuvimos un escalofrio colectivo al escuchar la evasiva respuesta, y compartimos una mirada de preocupación, que demonios le habíamos hecho a mi hermosa castaña que ella no podía contárnoslo?

-necesitamos saberlo, Mione- susurró Lucius, sentándose a su lado también- no dejes que haya mentiras entre nosotros, ahora somos familia, sabes?-.

-lo se- sonrio levemente, pero al ver que todos seguíamos expectantes, suspiro con tristeza y resignación- erais mortifagos, todos ustedes- todos nos miramos entre nosotros, bien, el primer dato ya era bastante grave- y bueno, ya saben… cuatro mortifagos y una sangre sucia no es buena combinación- aunque su tono intentaba sacarle hierro al asunto, todos cerramos los ojos, con dolor. Nada de lo que fuésemos a oir iba a ser bueno, eso estaba claro, note como Narcissa reprimía un sollozo, Bella, quien nunca solia hacer lazos muy fuertes, pero con Hermione había sido totalmente diferente, pues la había agarrado de mejor amiga desde el primer momento, tenia los ojos cristalinos pero aguantaba las lagrimas.

-te…te hicimos mucho daño, verdad?- pregunto Cissa, llorosa. Hermione se levanto y la abrazo.

-en realidad, tu no me hiciste daño alguno, solo observaste. Al final hiciste lo correcto, Cissa, al igual que Lucius, por Draco-.

-Draco?- los ojos rojos y llorosos de la rubia buscaron los castaños que la miraban con cariño fraternal.

-si, Draco, tu hijo y el de Lucius. Voldemort- todos tuvimos un escalofrio de espanto al oírla pronunciar el nombre del Innombrable- mataba incluso a los que estaban en sus filas, ustedes decidieron cambiarse de bando cuando el amenazo con matar a Draco-hizo una pausa- yo los vi morir, lo siento-murmuro.

-tranquila, no sucederá, ya no, no ahora que lo sabemos- dijo el rubio, abrazando a su novia, y besándola en la frente, mientras mi castaña se volvia a sentar a mi lado, y se recostaba contra mi hombro.

-y los demás?- pregunto Lucius, arremetiendo nuevamente con el tema. Hermione bufó.

-tu solo prestaste tu mansión como cuartel y allí me torturaron- miro a Bella, apenada, y bajo la mirada al suelo antes de soltar la frase que detono en el llanto histérico de Bellatrix- Bella me torturó- levantó, indecisa, la manga de su túnica, mis ojos ardieron al posarse sobre la cicatriz que decía claramente "sangre sucia" sobre su antebrazo. El jadeo de Bella, acompañado de un nuevo ataque de llanto de ambas hermanas Black no se hicieron esperar. Mi aliento se había quedado atorado en la garganta, tuve que cerrar los ojos para poder tranquilizarme, era como si esa infame cicatriz hiciera que todo tomase mas realismo, como si solo ahora pudiese darme cuenta del sufrimiento que le habíamos hecho padecer, aunque nunca llegase a suceder ahora, ella ya lo había vivido, nada borraría eso.

-y…y yo?- mi voz se quebró patéticamente, pero no me importo mostrarle mi debilidad una vez mas. Senti el miedo que me atenazaba la garganta y se retorcía en mi estomago como una serpiente, al pensar en que yo podría haberle hecho algo en verdad horrible. Ella me sonrio, y acaricio mi mejilla, intentando tranquilizarme. Su mirada estaba sobre la mia, pero no me observaba realmente, su mente estaba en esos recuerdos de sucesos inexistentes.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, me motivan a escribir cada dia. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos!**


	11. Circulo de Sangre

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n Disfruten el capitulo :)**

-tu…tu nunca me hiciste ningún daño físico- sonrio con dulzura, me relaje un poco, pero me mantuve inquisidor- pero bueno, no te caia bien- su risa tintineo unos instantes, mientras yo la miraba con incredulidad, ¿a quien le podía caer mal ella? Tan dulce, inteligente, perfecta…-veras, creo que comienzo a entender el porqué. Creo que te recordaba a ti mismo, en esta época, y tal vez, a Lily- ella me recordaba a Evans? Mi yo adulto era un idiota- tu sabes, era buena en pociones, la mejor en las clases, prefecta… tu me definiste mejor como "insufrible sabelotodo"- su sonrisa se ensancho, como si fuese el mas bonito de los recuerdos. Yo me sentía un cretino por haberle dicho algo asi. Bueno, aunque no se lo había dicho, no yo- oh, tranquilo- Dijo al ver mi expresión- admito que en ese momento me dolio, pero… no se como explicarlo, solo tu me habías llamado asi…- solto una risita, una vez mas. Esta mujer en verdad me amaba, de una manera que yo nunca había alcanzado a soñar. Sentia que no la merecía- sabes? Me recordaba a una parte de una canción muggle "**Te esperare, te esperare en la sombras, siempre ahi estare, No importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver, No importa quien te abrace, yo a ti te amare y te dare mi vida entera. Porque mi amor, esta por encima de tanta traición, de tanto desprecio, de toda razon porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo tuyo y mio**" asi me sentía, no sabia porque, no quería admitirlo, pero… pero siempre buscaba tu mirada, aunque mas no fuese para recibir una de esas frias miradas que me dejaban saber que al menos sabias de mi existencia, o contestar en clase sin tu permiso, solo para oir tu malhumorada voz restándole puntos a mi casa- eso me hizo sonreir con ella. Me acerque, tentativamente, y la bese con toda la dulzura y el amor que aun no me animaba a confesar en palabras.

-no te merezco, Hermione, pero hare lo que sea para jamás tener que dejarte ir- murmure con seriedad. Ella solo suspiro y se abrazo a mi con su cabeza apoyada allí, donde latia mi corazón, y sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a mi túnica.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

-no querre irme de tu lado, jamás- susurre, sintiendo sus calidos brazos rodearme. La voz de Bella me saco de mi paraíso personal.

-tu… confias en nosotros… en mi…aun después de que te hice algo tan horrendo- me separe de Severus, al ver las lagrimas empañar los ojos de Bellatrix, para luego descender por sus mejillas. Me sente a su lado y la abrace, acariciando sus despeinados cabellos.

-shhh no has hecho nada, y se que estas arrepentida, asi que se que no sucederá- frote su espalda suavemente, mientras ella hipaba contra mi cuello. Sus ojos irritados por el llanto me miraron fijamente, buscando la sinceridad en mis palabras, para luego lanzarse en un abrazo mortífero sobre mi, haciéndome reir levemente, mientras le correspondía- somos hermanas ahora, Bella- ella solo asintió contra mi cuello, mientras intentaba controlar su llanto.

Los observe a todos, me alegraba haber podido contarles toda la verdad. Eramos amigos, eramos como familia "¿como Peter Pettigrew es como familia para Potter?", mi conciencia me pasaba factura, la verdad no los conocía desde hace tanto… tal vez…tal vez era mejor prevenir que curar.

-tengo una idea- dije, de repente, levantándome de la cama, haciendo que la atención de todos cayera en mi- que tal si lo formalizamos?- al ver que ninguno comprendía a que me refería continue- hay una forma, un hechizo… _Circulus ex Sánguis_, no convertiríamos en familia, familia por sangre- exclame, animada.

-SIIIIII- gritó Bellatrix, encantada, ante la idea, lanzándose sobre mi, una vez mas, esta vez aterrizamos sobre el suelo. Me comenzaba a dar cuenta de que Bella era una persona muy solitaria, pero no por deseo propio… en ese sentido me recordó a Luna, todos creían que ambas estaba locas, solo que una era mas bien inofensiva, mientras la otra causaba temor a sus compañeros "desde luego nadie se animaria a esconderle los zapatos a Bellatrix Black". Me imagine que tal vez el ferviente deseo de pertenecer a algun sitio podía haberla llevado a convertirse en mortifaga, después de todo, ella siempre se estaba quejando de que su hermana pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Lucius. Tal vez, su llegada también había modificado el futuro de la morena que ahora reia, abrazada a su cintura. Los demás también se veian encantados con la idea.

-Bella, suéltala, la vas a lastimar- gruño mi adorado novio "awww se ve tan lindo cuando se pone sobre-protector… concentrate, Granger!" reprimi mis pensamientos, y tome la mano que Severus me ofrecia para ayudarme a levantarme.

-hagamoslo- dijo Lucius, mirándome, mientras sostenía la mano de Cissy- convirtámonos en familia, para siempre-.

Sonrei, mientras me abrazaba a Severus. Me sentía mal por… no mentirles, porque no era mentira que seriamos familia de sangre gracias al hechizo, sino por el motivo por el que había decidido llevarlo a cabo. Si alguno de nosotros decidia traicionar al resto, lo sabríamos.

Comenzamos a preparar todo para el ritual, lo llevariamos a cabo de inmediato. Esa noche, escogeríamos bando. No seriamos de la Orden del Fenix, tampoco seriamos Mortifagos. Esa noche, nos iniciaríamos en el Circulo de Sangre.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, me motiva a seguir escribiendo siempre. **

**Ahora un pequeño aviso: **

**Debido a la cantidad de exámenes que tengo en esta época y a otras cosas que no voy a contar para no aburrirlos, no voy a poder seguir subiendo capítulos tan a menudo, pero prometo subir al menos un capitulo por semana, cada Viernes. Los quiero!**

**Saludos!**


	12. Convirtiendonos en Familia

Mientras los demas buscaban los objetos necesarios para el ritual, yo utilice el pensadero de Lucius para asegurarme de recordar bien como utilizar el hechizo, y evitarnos un desastre. Cuando emergi de mis recuerdos, todos me observaban, nerviosos y emocionados.

-ya todo esta listo-Severus apenas lo susurro mientras se acercaba y me besaba suavemente. Me perdi unos momentos en el mar de sensaciones que sus labios me producían, antes de separarme y observar a nuestros amigos.

- bien, hay que acomodarnos en un circulo- cada uno se posiciono formando la figura geométrica lo mas exacta posible- muy bien, ahora tómense de las manos y repitan conmigo "vinculum obsequor et sanguis, vinculum obsequor et sanguis nóbilis, vinculum obsequor et sanguis ónis mixtio, vinculum obsequor et sanguis atis impúritas,atis fratérnitas et sanguis, et ae mágia, et ánimus vinculum obsequor et sanguis, vinculum obsequor et sanguis nóbilis, vinculum obsequor et sanguis ónis mixtio, vinculum obsequor et sanguis atis impúritas,atis fratérnitas et sanguis, et ae mágia, et ánimus vinculum obsequor et sanguis, vinculum obsequor et sanguis nóbilis, vinculum obsequor et sanguis ónis mixtio, vinculum obsequor et sanguis atis impúritas,atis fratérnitas et sanguis, et ae mágia, et ánimus" asi pues el vinculo obedecerá a la sangre, el vinculo obedecerá a la sangre noble, el vinculo obedecerá a la sangre mestiza, el vinculo obedecerá a la sangre impura, la fraternidad de la sangre, de la magia, del alma-tome la copa y el athame que Bella había conseguido, transfigurando algunas cosas sin valor de la habitación, con un simple "aguamenti" invoque agua, y la transforme en vino, recordando mi 1º año en Hogwarts y a mis antiguos compañeros haciendo esto mismo. Luego tome con decisión el athame, en mi mano derecha, y me provoque una pequeña incisión en mi palma, siseando un poco, por el dolor, mientras dejaba que las pequeñas gotitas oscuras de mi sangre cayeran en el caliz, mire a mi ya casi familia, mientras veian, absortos el vino brillar por escasos segundos con una luz de un blanco impoluto, le pase la copa a Severus, que, sin dudarlo un segundo, se corto también, dejando que su sangre cayera en el vino, el resplandor fue de un rojo intenso, de uno en uno se fueron pasando la copa, y repitiendo el proceso, hasta que el caliz volvió a mi- aquí, hoy, sin ningún temor en mi corazón acepto a Narcissa Black, a Bellatrix Black, a Lucius Malfoy y a Severus Snape como familia, como mi circulo de sangre, que en mi vivan y en ellos viva yo- bebi un poco del contenido. Vi a Cissa arrugar levemente la nariz al pensar que estaba bebiendo sangre, los demas se veian entusiasmados. Sonrei.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

Hermione me tendio la copa, y repeti sus palabras, y bebi. Uno en uno nuestros amigos también lo hicieron. Hasta que la copa regreso a Mione, vacia. Nos indico que uniésemos nuevamente nuestras manos, y cuando lo hicimos senti la magia correr en mi cuerpo, hacia los demas, sentía a Hermione en mi, a todos en mi, y los demas también lo sentían. Al final, nos separamos, y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos unos a otros, hasta que…

-Eso fue alucinante- la voz de Bella se oyó fuerte y clara en toda la estancia, pero luego note, que ella estaba frente a mi, y no había despegado sus labios ni un apice.

Continuara…

Hola! Lo se, esto es una pobre excusa de capitulo que ni "mini" se puede llamar, pero tuve un parcial hoy, y… me fue horrible, asi que… si, necesito descansar. Prometo que mañana voy a continuar con este capitulo y se los compensaré.

Los Quiero!


	13. Quien me amará

-SANTISIMA MIERDA!- el grito de mi querido novio se habrá, probablemente, oído en cada rincón del castillo, mientras lo veía retroceder un paso, mirando con los ojos desorbitados a Bella- puedo oir tus pensamientos!- se volteo hacia mi- PUEDO OIR SUS PENSAMIENTOS!- claramente, la idea de perder su privacidad había hecho mella en la cordura de Severus.

-tranquilo, el libro decía que esto podía suceder en caso de que nuestra magia fuese muy fuerte al combinarse, pero es algo totalmente residual, para mañana habrá desaparecido- le tranquilice, mientras frotaba levemente su antebrazo con una de mis manos, buscando confortarlo. Se relajo visiblemente.

-de acuerdo… en ese caso, podre soportarlo- lo medito un segundo, mirándome de reojo y sonrojándose levemente- creo que será mejor que me retire hasta mañana, ya es tarde- se excuso, y tras darme un rapido beso en la mejilla y una inclinación de cabeza a nuestros amigos, salió de la habitacion a paso nervioso.

-que le sucederá?- la timida y suave voz de Narcissa retumbo en mi cabeza, con un tono preocupado.

-a saber las perversidades que habrá en su mente sobre Mione- bromeó Lucius, dando en el clavo, mientras nos mostraba la imagen de Severus sonrojándose al mirarme de reojo. Me sonroje al pensar que eso pudiese ser cierto, consiguiendo que mis amigos se rieran a mis expensas. Luego Lucius se despidió y se marcho a dormir también. Mañana tendríamos clases y debíamos descansar.

Bella, Cissy y yo también nos preparamos para dormir, y cada una fue hacia su cama, para acostarnos y cerrar las cortinas tras un susurrado y adormilado "Buenas noches".

-Mione… Mione- entreabri un poco mis ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro de Bella, que se veía algo sonrojada y parecía aguantar las ganas de reir a todo pulmon, sus ojos se veian algo llorosos por ese esfuerzo.

-mm? Que pasa, Bella?- me incorpore un poco, haciéndome a un lado y la invite a sentarse en mi cama, ella abrió las frazadas y se acosto a mi lado, ahogando una risita contra mi hombro.

-te desperté antes de que despertaras a Narcissa, estabas hablando en sueños y hacias muchos sonidos- rio quedito, reprimiéndose.

-habre tenido alguna pesadilla- murmure, intentando recordar alguna cosa, mientras el sueño se despejaba.

-no se, no sonaba como una pesadilla- se burló la pelinegra- "mmm…Pro-fesor Snaape… sii… Severuss…"- imitó con voz extrangulada, antes de comenzar a reírse, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, intentando no despertar a nuestra rubia amiga que dormía ajena a todo. Senti que la sangre huia de mi rostro, para luego regresar con fuerza, me cubri la cara con las manos, increíblemente avergonzada, mientras Bellatrix intentaba detener su ataque de risa, aunque ella también estaba sonrojada-anda, cuenta, pervertida, que estabas soñando?- me guiño el ojo, haciéndome reir.

-tu eres la pervertida que quiere que le cuente esas cosas- le devolví, dándole un pequeño empujon- además, no lo recuerdo. A juzgar por lo que me dijiste soñaba con el profesor Snape que conoci, y con Severus-

-pero si es la misma persona!-

-si y no. En algunos aspectos son muy diferentes- sonreí- eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta-

-darte cuenta de que?- Bella había volteado hacia mi, y ambas estábamos conversando en susurros. Se veía interesada.

-de que lo amo de verdad- sonreí, sonrojadome- cuando llegue aquí, estaba intentando negarme lo que sentía por el, sabes? Pero… conocerle asi, tan diferente… me hizo darme cuenta que amo todo de el, quien es, quien fue, quien será, y quien no será jamás-la oi suspirar.

-crees que yo alguna vez encontrare a alguien que me quiera asi como soy? Asi como Snape te quiere a ti, o como Malfoy quiere a Cissa?-me pregunto, y en sus ojos vi brillar esa necesidad, ese profundo deseo de encontrar ese amor. Recordé que ella, de donde yo venia, estaba casada con Lestrange, y no se veian muy unidos, por lo que sabia, había sido un matrimonio por mera conveniencia. Me prometi cambiar eso.

-Cualquier hombre que escojas, Bella, estaría totalmente loco si no te adorara- sonreí y acaricie su cabello, ella me sonrió enormemente y se abrazo a mi. Asi, nos quedamos dormidas, esta vez, sin soñar. Al menos por mi parte. Mas tarde, me enteraría de que la morena a mi lado había sido visitada en sueños por cierto joven de castaños y despeinados cabellos y sonrisa franca y sencilla…

Continuara…

Hola! Como están? Espero que les guste el mini capitulo. Perdon por la demora. Les tengo buenas, geniales noticias. A partir del próximo fin de semana tengo vacaciones, y saben lo que eso significa? Siiiiii, actualizaciones casi a diario, como les había "mal acostumbrado" al comienzo jeje

Saludos!


	14. Cartas Peligrosas

-¡¿hubo fiesta de pijamas y no me invitaron?!- la pregunta, cargada de reproche, de Cissa me despertó sorpresivamente. A pesar de que su vos era realmente suave, mi sueño, gracias a la guerra, se había tornado demasiado ligero.

-mm?- mire a mi costado, viendo a una Bellatrix totalmente incosciente, babeando la almohada, MI almohada, torci el gesto, un poco asqueada, aunque divertida por la imagen-perdon, Cissy, fue algo del momento. Bella me despertó en la noche, estaba teniendo pesadillas, asi que se quedo conmigo- menti descaradamente. La rubia me creyo, relajando el seño, ahorrándome una explicación vergonzosa.

-ah, ya me estaba sintiendo excluida- exclamo, teatralmente. La almohada babeada fue a parar a su rostro, lo que provoco un gritito de horror de parte de la rubia. A mi lado, Bella se había despertado ya, y miraba a su hermana de manera burlona.

-te lo dije, eres adoptada y nadie te quiere- bromeo, haciendo que Cissa le sacara la lengua, antes de correr y ganarnos el baño- mierda, con lo que se tarda- gruño la pelinegra, antes de tumbarse de nuevo. Me rei, por la imagen, antes de comenzar a preparar mi ropa. Justo cuando estaba haciéndolo, una lechuza picoteo el vidrio de la ventana. Me acerque a abrirle, y tome la carta que llevaba mi nombre, el animal se retiro de inmediato.

-de quien es?- pregunto Bella.

-no tiene remitente- verifiqué.

-pues ábrela-.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

Me acababa de despertar, bueno, mas bien Lucius me despertó antes de bajar a la sala común a la espera de su novia. Me bañe y me vesti a toda prisa, y mientras terminaba de prepararme para ir al Gran Comedor, una lechuza golpeo la ventana. Me acerque y tome la carta que llevaba. Era para mi, y conocería esta letra en cualquier lado.

-Lily- murmure, confundido. Abri la carta:

Sev: te lo ruego, ven a la Torre de Astronomia antes del desayuno.

Es importante. No quiero que las cosas terminen asi de mal entre nosotros.

Concedeme esta ultima charla, aunque mas no sea,

en consideración a estos siete años de amistad.

Ven, hablemos y prometo no volver a molestarte de nuevo.

Tuya, con cariño:

Lily

Relei la escueta carta, dubitativo, antes de tomar mi mochila, y decidir mi rumbo hacia la Torre de Astronomia.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

En la Torre de Astronomia, una chica de cabellos de fuego acariciaba la cabeza de una lechuza, mirando los jardines del castillo con la mirada perdida.

-eras mio, Severus. Se suponía que tenias que quedarte a mi lado, sin importar qué, se suponía que me amabas. No te amo, pero tu corazón solo me pertenece a mi, y se lo demostrare a Granger- observo a la lechuza, antes de sonreir cínicamente- se arrepentirá de haberme humillado como lo hizo, a mi y a James. Sera solo un eslabon mas de esta cadena de corazones rotos- una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, perdiéndose en su sonrisa vacia, al recordar a James Potter, besando a una Ravenclaw en uno de los pasillos- Granger ama a Snape, pero el me ama a mi, pero yo amo a James, y James ¡solo se ama a si!- canturreó, antes de dejar ir a la lechuza, limpiarse las lagrimas, y verificar su vestuario, con una sonrisa maquiavélica deformando sus labios.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

Continuará….

Hola, como están? Como ya habran notado, esta historia va a convertir en villanos a todos los "buenos" de HP, la idea seria, mostrar que todo cambia de acuerdo a la perspectiva en la que se narre, porque, como se dice por ahí, la historia es escrita por aquellos que ganaron la batalla.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, y no me tiren demasiados tomates n.n

Besos!

R.G. Aimer

P.D: Poor cierto, cree este nuevo facebook: www . facebook #!/ ravengwyll . aimer (sin espacios) para que me agreguen, si quieren, y asi poder dejarles avisado por ahí cuando subo nuevos capítulos, y también subir adelantos de nuevas historias que se me vayan ocurriendo en estas vacaciones, y directamente relatos pequeños.

Ahora si, me despido!


	15. ¿Traicion? Babosas y Corazones Rotos

.

Abrí la carta ante la atenta mirada de Bella, y ella estuvo a mi lado un segundo después, leyendo la misiva por sobre mi hombro, al ver mis manos crisparse a ambos lados del papel.

Vives en un mundo que no existe, has de saberlo.

Ven a la Torre de Astronomia si quieres ver donde se encuentra,

a estas horas, tu querido Severus.

No llevaba remitente, pero era lo que menos me importaba. Hice un bollo con el papel, y lo mantuve en mi mano. Me cambie con magia y, a mi lado, Bellatrix ya estaba lista también.

-vamos- murmure. La pelinegra tomo mi mano en un gesto de apoyo.

-tranquila, seguro el no esta ahí, ni esta haciendo nada malo. Estoy segura- me animó.

Asi, salimos a toda prisa. Por el camino tome muchos atajos que conocía gracias al mapa del merodeador, Bella estaba maravillada. No tardamos mas de 5 minutos en cruzar el castillo al completo y encontrarnos, escondidas, viendo hacia la puerta de la torre. Justo cuando íbamos a salir, Severus apareció, encaminándose deprisa hacia la puerta, y cerrándola tras de si. Senti una punzada de dolor en el pecho, de miedo. Me acerque a la puerta, acompañada de Bella y escuche la voz que confirmaba mis peores temores. Cerre mis ojos, que ardían queriendo soltar alguna lagrima. En el fondo, me lo imaginaba, había sido tan fácil, o eso había parecido, que el sintiera algo por mi, pero no… el ¿todavia la amaba? Los ojos de Bella se habían oscurecido imposiblemente, y la ira se reflejaba en ellos como fuego negro, sin embargo, su mano nunca solto la mia, y acaricio el dorso con una dulzura inusitada, buscando darme fuerzas. Me concentre en las palabras de Severus y Evans.

-Sev! Temi que no vinieras! Oh! Te he extrañado tanto!- unos pasos rapidos resonaron, ¿Qué estaría pasando? Se… estarían besando?

-sueltame, Evans, y dime para que me hiciste venir hasta aquí- la voz fría de el, siseante y peligrosa, fue un pequeño bálsamo para mi miedo. Aunque también se oia cierto timbre de duda en su voz que no me permitia sentir una total calma. La pelirroja también parecio percibirlo, porque su voz se volvió un meloso ronroneo.

-Sev, no seas asi conmigo, se que me he comportado muy mal contigo, pero quiero compensártelo, de verdad, me he dado cuenta de que en realidad te amo a ti, solo a ti- el tono de Lily se había vuelto suplicante al final de la frase. Claramente se oyo un traspiés, como si alguien hubiese empujado a alguien, y un suave golpe contra la pared.

-Lily que demo- la frase quedo interrumpida allí, abri la puerta, con fuerza, ya no pudiendo soportar la incertidumbre, a pesar del vano intento de Bella por detenerme.

La sangre se me helo en las venas al presenciar la escena frente a mi. Lily Evans se separaba, sonriente, de los labios de Severus, mirándome con la superioridad y la burla nadando en sus pupilas.

-vaya, Granger, que descortés, no ves que nos interrumpes?- canturreo, sabiendo lo profundamente herida que me encontraba. Severus la aparto de un empujon, y ella cayo sobre su trasero, pero el permaneció allí, mirándome, como en shock. Vi sus labios separarse para decir algo en el momento en que una lagrima desbordo mi ojos derecho, deslizándose por mi mejilla. En ese momento, no deseaba oir nada, absolutamente nada de el, ni de nadie. Me giré sobre mi misma y susurre un "disculpen la interrupción" impregnando, con mis ultimas fuerzas, esas palabras con todo el sarcasmo posible. Detuve a Bella cuando apunto su varita hacia Severus, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de nosotras, apunte levemente a la pelirroja y le aplique un hechizo no verbal. Al cerrar la puerta pude oir claramente el sonido característico de una arcada a la que, esperaba, le siguiera la mas horrible y enorme babosa que alguien alla visto, seguida de muchas otras mas. Sonrei con cinismo, al imaginar sus rostros tras aquella puerta. Unas cuantas babosas no equivalían a un corazón roto, pero, de alguna manera, me alegraba de que ella también se sintiera un poco miserable, al menos por unas cuantas horas.

-lo siento, Bella, no ire a desayunar, te veo en el almuerzo- dije, rápidamente, antes de correr lejos de ese pasillo. Mientras me alejaba oi un grito que pronunciaba mi nombre, no era mi amiga, era EL, pero redoble mis esfuerzos, corriendo aun mas rápido, para luego deslizarme por un pasadizo que me llevaba al único lugar donde sabia que no me encontraría.

La sala de los menesteres me recibió con una gran chimenea encendida y una mullida cama, que muy pronto humedeci con todas las lagrimas contenidas, hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

Continuara…


	16. Hacia La Hilandera

Holaaaaa! Como están? Espero que bien :D Aquí un nuevo capitulo ^^ Disfrutenlo! :)

.

Estaba en una calle sucia y oscura, el olor a humedad penetraba mi nariz y me hacia temblar. Frente a mi había una larga hilera de maltrechas casas, el panorama, bastante desolador, era coronado por la enorme chimenea de una fabrica cercana. Reconoci levemente el lugar. En nuestras constantes idas y venidas, salidas y escapes, había corrido, en alguna ocasión, por esta calle, junto a Harry, el recuerdo se me hacia, ahora, borroso.

Un grito desgarrador y sollozante me saco de mis cavilaciones, y mi cuerpo, sin que yo se lo ordenara, corrió hacia la precaria vivienda de la que procedía aquel lamento tan inquietante. Curiosamente, como si fuese un fantasma, atravesé al completo la puerta, cuando mi mano intento abrirla. Tras ella, un hombre enorme se erguía, amenazador, sobre un delgado y palido cuerpo femenino que yacia en el suelo. El olor a alcohol muggle barato inundo mis fosas nasales, dándome arcadas. La enorme mano del hombre tomo los negros y largos cabellos de la mujer, jalándola hacia arriba, sosteniendo su rostro con rudeza, el gemido lastimero que salió de esos labios me partió el corazón, pero cuando aquella mujer abrió sus ojos, el mundo dejo de girar a mi alrededor. Reconoceria esos ojos de ónix en cualquier parte.

-Eileen Prince- jadee, y todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.

Me desperté, sobresaltada, jadeante, sintiendo aun el escozor real de mis ojos al dormirme llorando, y el que creía no tan real, de mi nariz, como si aun pudiese detectar el alcohol en el aire. Me levante de un salto, aun sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero necesitando con desesperación ir a Spinner End, solo, asegurarme que no había sido mas que un sueño, pero había sido tan real… Concentre todas mis fuerzas en que Bella o cualquier otro sintiera mi presencia, nuestra conexion podía funcionar también como método para encontranos entre nosotros, en caso de desesperada necesidad. Y asi me sentía yo. Minutos después senti una voz al otro lado de la puerta/pared de la sala.

-¿Hermione?- la duda en su voz me remonto a la duda que también había oído cuando el estaba en la torre con Evans, mis ojos ardieron, pero tenia otras preocupaciones en mente, decidi hacer de tripas corazón, suspiré y Sali a su encuentro. Ni bien me vio, se acerco, frenetico, intentando tocarme. Estire mi brazo, obligándole a mantener, al menos, esa distancia- Mione, no es como tu crees, tienes que creerme, yo- le interrumpi groseramente.

-tengo mas preocupaciones que ser la niñera de un crio, Snape- escupi, con deseos de herirle como el me había herido a mi. "me duele mas que a ti, mi amor" quise decir, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de dolor al oir mis palabras. Su mascara de hielo estaba intacta, en su lugar, segundos después.

-entonces que quieres, Granger?- puso énfasis en mi apellido, asi como yo había hecho en el suyo. Lloraria por eso mas tarde.

-tengo que salir, es algo muy importante, de vida o muerte- explique- no tengo tiempo para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts por métodos normales, solo te pido que me acompañes dentro de esta sala y sigas un par de instrucciones, de acuerdo? Luego de te dejare en paz- prometi.

-Es la segunda vez que me prometen eso hoy- gruño, pero asintió de todas formas. Camine tres veces frente a la pared, pidiendo aquello que me permitiría, tal vez, salir de Hogwarts. La puerta apareció, y arrastre a Severus conmigo. No le diría nada, tal vez solo fue un sueño, no quería preocuparle por tonterías, pero también sabia que, en algun momento, al menos del futuro del que yo venia, su padre había matado a su madre. Tampoco quería que pasara por eso. A pesar de que el no me amara, yo cumpliría mi promesa, "Alguna vez te lo dije" pensé, mientras le observaba a mi lado, estudiando con la mirada el armario frente a nosotros "siempre estare aquí, para ti, para ayudarte, o para conseguir hacerte al menos un poquito mas feliz, aunque solo sea como amiga".

-bien- me meti dentro del armario, con los nervios a flor de piel- cerrare esta puerta, se supone que esto va a transportarme a Hogsmeade, y allí podre aparecerme en mi destino. Solo necesito que en 10 segundos abras esta puerta, y si hay algo… fuera de lo común dentro, ve a por Dumbledore y dile que me espere en San Mungo. Solo eso-

-define fuera de lo común- pregunto, ¿preocupado?

-ummm- fui cerrando un poco mas, imperceptiblemente la puerta- algo como… cabello, sangre, algo asi- cerre la puerta mientras oia su voz gritándome que me detenga. Senti un fuerte tiron y un dolor desgarrador, peor incluso que el que senti aquella vez, cuando Bellatrix Lestrange me torturo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

Intente detenerla, ¿Qué era tan importante como para arriesgar su vida asi? Apoye mi cabeza contra la madera, contando hasta diez, rezando para que no hubiese nada allí dentro. Ni siquiera necesite abrir las puertas del ropero para saber que mis suplicas no habían sido oídas, estaba contando hasta el 7 cuando un espeso liquido carmín comenzó a escapar en un hilillo, por debajo del mueble. Abri las puertas, las paredes interiores del mueble estaban salpicadas, y un pequeño charco de sangre se burlaba de mis rezos. "no, Hermione, por favor" senti las lagrimas caer por mi rostro, mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero no importo, Sali de allí y corri, corri con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la gárgola que cuidaba el despacho del director. El estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando me vio llegar, agitado y sollozante.

-que sucede, muchacho?- pregunto, poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto pensado para tranquilizarme, sin saber que nada podría tranquilizarme hasta volver a ver unos ojos de chocolate sonreírme.

-Hermione, San- San Mungo, vaya allí- el anciano comprendió, y su rostro se mostro preocupado, se comenzó a alejar, dispuesto a subir a su despacho para, presumo, viajar a través de la red flu, lo detuve rápidamente- por favor, lléveme con usted- suplique, el me observo, no se que vio en mis ojos, pero asintió lentamente, y ambos nos apresuramos hacia las escaleras.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

El dolor era insufrible, mi brazo derecho estaba casi separado de mi cuerpo, comencé a realizar las curaciones que podía con las prisas, y apareci unas vendas con la que ate ese brazo a mi cuerpo, por ahora, tendría que bastar, al menos ya no me desangraba. Sali del armario, estaba en Borgin y Burkes, me escape sin hacer un solo sonido, hacia la calle, y allí me concentre en Spinner End.

El mareo que me causo aparecerme en aquella estrecha calle no había pasado aun, cuando un grito rompió la calma de la mañana…

Continuara…


	17. Hay que desearlo realmente

Holaaaaa! Como están? Espero que bien :D Aquí un nuevo capitulo ^^ Disfrutenlo! :)

.

Corri a toda prisa hacia la casa que había visto en mi sueño, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-bombarda!- grité, desesperada, volando en pedazos aquel trozo de madera maltrecho que me separaba de la madre de Severus y aquel animal que se hacia llamar su padre. El hechizo había alertado a los presentes, claro esta, no había puesto un pie en la casa, cuando una inmensa mano había atrapado mi cuello, lanzándome al otro extremo de la habitación, rebote contra la pared, empapándola de sangre. Mi herida era grave, y mis cuidados insuficientes, se había vuelto a abrir, mi vista se nublo, dejándome saber que mi cuerpo no aguantaría mucho mas la profusa perdida de liquido vital. Tobias Snape estaba ya muy cerca de mi cuando logre levantar mi varita temblorosamente.

-expelliarmus!- la casa parecio agitarse desde los cimientos cuando el enorme hombre choco contra la pared contraria, pero el parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño, intento correr hasta mi, pero al ver mi varita levantada, note su cambio de curso, tambaleante, intento tomar el maltratado y frágil cuerpo de Eileen, que yacia inconsciente y ensangrentada en el suelo-CRUCIO!- grité, antes de que el pudiera llegar a ella, y le observe, con los ojos levemente desenfocados por mi nefasto estado, revolcarse de dolor en el piso, gritando y suplicando- Vaya, es verdad, tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas- murmure, deteniendo el hechizo y petrificándolo para evitar mas incidentes, mientras me intentaba levantar de mi sitio, pase a su lado, para ir hacia la madre de Severus, aquel hombre me observaba con furia, incapacitado para moverse. Mi lado sádico, ese que no sabia que tenia, me hizo asestarle una patada a la cara, rompiéndole la nariz antes de continuar y arrodillarme junto a la mujer de negros cabellos. Le tome el pulso, y allí estaba, débil, pero allí estaba. Pase mi varita por su cuerpo. El hijo de puta le habría pateado el pecho, porque dos costillas se habían hundido y astillado, perforando un pulmon, ella se habría desmayado del dolor. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban repare un poco sus costillas, provisoriamente, junto a su pulmon, para que no se llenase de su propia sangre. Luego me abrace a ella y me concentre en San Mungo, con mis ultimas fuerzas, deseando poder aparecerme correctamente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

El director y yo habíamos llegado a San Mungo, pero Hermione no estaba ahí, ¿y si estaba tan malherida que no había podido siquiera aparecerse?, ¿ y si estaba…muerta? Sentía deseos de gritar y romperlo todo. A mi lado, Dumbledore parecía también inquieto, aunque intentaba fingir tranquilidad para no asustarme, como si ya no estuviese aterrado.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, al oir un tumulto en el hall principal. Corri hacia allí, la escena me dejo congelado en mi sitio. Los medimagos a mi alrededor me empujaron, acercándose a las dos mujeres que acababan de aparecer en medio de un charco de sangre. Las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida.

-A- a ella primero…- Hermione aun mantenía la consciencia, pero su mirada se veía perdida. Se llevo su mano sana, aun con su varita, a la boca, segundos después se encontraba encorvada sobre si misma, vomitando sangre profusamente- su…pulmon- dos hombres subieron a mi madre a una camilla y comenzaron a llevársela por el pasillo.

-ve con ella, hijo mio- la voz del director, a mis espaldas, me hizo dar un respingo- yo me quedare con la señorita Granger- me tranquilizo. Dude unos segundos, observando a mi castaña en ese horrible estado, pero luego comencé a correr tras la camilla de mi madre. No podía dejarla sola, y estaba seguro de que Hermione entendería.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

-la señora ya esta bien atendida, señorita, ahora yo la atenderé a usted- animaba el medimago a mi lado, respire tranquila al pensar en que había logrado salvarla. Sin embargo, el intenso dolor que me recorrió cuando me levitaron para subirme a una camilla me dejo tan completamente sin aliento que ni siquiera pude gritar. Todo se volvió negro.

Continuara….


	18. No hay Competencia

-Mione? Mione, puedes oírme?- abri los ojos levemente, cerrándolos con fuerza a causa de la luz fluorecente, que hirió mis pupilas. Al abrirlos nuevamente, comencé a enfocar la vista hacia la chica morena que me hablaba.

-Bella?- mi voz sono como un graznido, intente llevarme la mano al cuello, pero solo entonces senti la agonia de mi cuerpo.

-oh, Mione, estaba tan preocupada! –sollozo, mientras me alcanzaba un vaso con agua y me daba de beber un poco, para aclarar mi garganta-Todos estábamos muy preocupados- corrigio, al recibir una mirada fulminante de parte de su hermana, que estaba al otro lado de la camilla, ahora notaba, tomando mi mano.

-como te sientes?- la suave voz de Cissa tenia el poder de tranquilizarme. Sonrei.

-como si todos los centauros del Bosque Prohibido me hubiesen usado de tapete- bromee. Ambas soltaron una risita.

-me alegra que te sientas mejor, entonces- rio Bellatrix, antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa preocupada en su rostro, que me escaneaba con la mirada, y un Severus Snape que parecía mantener la calma, aunque sus ojos se viesen algo irritados, como si hubiese llorado, y en sus negras orbes, que nada podían ocultarme, nadaba la preocupación.

-como estas, Herms?- esta vez fue el rubio el que pregunto, mientras con un ademan les pedia a las chicas que salieran de la habitación, y se adentraba en ella junto al moreno que aun se mantenía callado.

-Oh, me siento mejor de lo que me veo, te lo aseguro- rei, sabiendo que mi aspecto debía ser lamentable, a juzgar por su escaneo visual al segundo de verme. El se rió.

-pues no sabes cuanto me alegra oir eso, porque te ves horrible- se burlo, con una premeditada sonrisa inocente. Acto seguido, beso mi frente antes de marcharse de allí, dejándome a solas con Severus. La puerta se cerro suavemente, y el silencio se prolongo incómodamente. Observe como su mano se movio, acercándose a mi rostro con indecisión, deteniéndose y alejándose en dos oportunidades, antes de mirarme a los ojos y acariciar mi mejilla con gentileza, logrando que me relajara, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, mientras presionaba mi rostro contra su palma. El cambio en su respiración me advirtió acerca de su estado emocional. Abri mis ojos, encontrándome con dos pupilas azabaches que me miraban con la mas agonica y culpable expresión que yo vi en la vida.

-tu…- su voz se quebró, lo vi tragar saliva antes de intentar proseguir- tu crees que amo a Evans, que te engañe con ella, y aun asi… aun asi arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a mi madre, tu…-

-shhh- le calle, mirándole a los ojos- te debo una disculpa, Severus- el me miro, incrédulo, intentando interrumpirme- no, espera- tosi un poco, porque aun dolia un poco hablar- dejame terminar. Si, te debo una disculpa, porque yo te conozco y se que si amaras aun a Lily, no estarías conmigo, no eres de esos chicos que están con una y otra chica solo porque si- sonreí- se, también, que jamás me engañarías, eres honesto, y se que si quisieras quedarte con Evans entonces simplemente me dejarías, pero no me engañarías- mi voz se hizo un poco mas ronca, y el se apresuro a acercarme el vaso con agua a los labios, bebi un sorbo pequeño, y lo mire, agradecida, antes de proseguir- pero me costo recordar esto en aquel momento…verte allí con ella, saber que te había besado… no puedo describir como me senti, el dolor que se siente ver a la persona amada en brazos de otra que no eres tu… no hay palabras que puedan describir ese tipo de sufrimiento. Los animales huyen cuando están heridos, y al igual que ellos, yo también necesite esconderme en mi madriguera para lamerme las heridas en soledad. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ti, en cuanto me recuperé, supe que pelearía por tu amor con todo lo que soy, no seria tan fácil para Evans deshacerse de mi. Asi, si aun asi la elegias a ella, sabria que no había nada de lo que fuera a arrepentirme, porque habría hecho todo lo que estaba a mi mano para ganarme tu corazón- sonreí, viendo su expresión incrédula y anonadada- y sigo estando dispuesta a competir, en cuanto me levante de esta cama, y si Evans ya dejo de vomitar babosas- su risa resonó en la pequeña habitación al oir esto ultimo, aunque sus ojos se volvieron abrasadores, tan calidos y llenos de amor, de sentimientos. Esa mirada refutaba a todos aquellos que decían que esos ojos negros solo eran capaces de transmitir frialdad y desden- y aun si pierdo- dije, para finalizar, mientras sus dedos describían fugaces caricias en mi rostro- sabes que estare allí, aunque solo sea como amiga, para hacerte al menos un poquito mas feliz cada dia, como lo prometi, lo sabes, no?- su respuesta vino en forma de un calido, suave y tierno beso.

-no hay competencia- susurro, contra mis labios, al separarse de mi- no hay competencia posible, porque te pertenezco desde que te vi por primera vez, y tu me perteneces, y alguna vez ya te lo dije, ¿no lo recuerdas? Jamas te dejare marchar- las lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron mi rostro- te amo, Hermione. Es mi culpa que te sintieras tan insegura, debi habértelo dicho antes, pero tenia miedo de no ser correspondido una vez mas. Te amo y me encargare de recordártelo cada dia- sus susurros se apagaron en cuanto mis labios tomaron posesión de los suyos, en un beso que aumentaba a cada momento de intensidad. Me aleje un poco en cuanto recorde una pregunta que moria por hacer.

-como esta tu madre, esta bien?- pregunté, mirándolo con ansiedad. Su semblante se oscureció.

-ella esta….-

**Continuara….**

**Holaaaaaa! Yay! Que habrá pasado con Eileen? No lo sabran hasta el próximo capitulo :3 que mala soy muajajaja (?)**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos!**

_R.G. Aimer_


	19. Yo soy Hermione Jean Granger

-como esta tu madre, esta bien?- pregunté, mirándolo con ansiedad. Su semblante se oscureció.

-ella esta…- apretó su mandibula, mientras apartaba su mirada- ella esta recuperándose en la habitación contigua, despertó antes que tu, al parecer, el que usaras todas tus ultimas energias mágicas para curarla surtió efecto- su tono cambio imperceptiblemente, como si eso se tratara de un suave regaño- sus padres están allí, nada de lo que estén diciendo debe ser agradable, ellos nunca lo son, te lo aseguro-note su desagrado y preocupación.

-mi…varita, alcánzame mi varita, por favor- Severus me miro, sin saber que me traia entre manos. Senti un débil empujoncito en mi cabeza, como si alguien estuviese intentando entrar en mi mente. Me rei, asi que a esta edad empezó a practicar legeremancia, eh? El me observo, sorprendido, mientras le dejaba ver un cartel en mi cabeza que decía "ni se te ocurra, Snape. No entrar NUNCA". Me rei de su expresión, mientras tomaba la varita que el me entregaba.

-en el futuro seras el mejor legeremante y oclumante del mundo, mi amor, pero yo me prepare para eso desde hace tiempo. No soy muy buena en legeremancia, pero en cuestión de oclumancia, durante la guerra, logre igualar tus habilidades en este campo- dije, utilizando el mismo tono arrogante que conocía tan bien en el, haciéndolo sonreir.

Apunte a la habitación contigua, antes de que el pudiese detenerme, retirando el hechizo silenciador que había allí.

-esto es lo que sacas por casarte con un asqueroso muggle, Eileen! Lo ves? Siempre te lo advertimos. Mira tu desastrosa vida ahora, de nada sirvió que deshonraras a tu familia! Encima tuviste a ese pequeño mocoso mestizo- el tono de repugnancia de aquel hombre que prácticamente gritaba en la otra habitación me saco de mis casillas- no creas que ahora que te quedaste sin nada nosotros nos encargaremos de todo este desastre- Severus desvio su mirada de la mia, avergonzado ante lo que yo estaba oyendo. Tome su rostro con delicadeza, obligándole a mirarme.

-mi amor, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, bueno, dos. La primera es: ¿confias en mi?- sus ojos se volvieron serios y me miro con decisión.

-si- la firmeza en su voz me hizo sonreir.

-y la segunda es: ¿estas total y absolutamente seguro de que soy lo que quieres y no me dejaras marchar jamás?- esta vez fue el quien tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, aunque no hiciera falta, porque mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos.

-nunca he estado mas seguro de nada en mi vida- lo bese con suavidad, levemente, antes de intentar incorporarme de la cama, con lentitud. Aquel hombre seguía despotricando en la otra habitación.

-que demonios crees que haces?- mi novio se alarmo al ver como intentaba pararme, y quiso devolverme a la cama. Negue con la cabeza con decisión.

-necesito llegar a la otra habitación. Tu me diras si me ayudas o debo lanzarte un petrificus antes de lograrlo por mi misma- sus ojos pasaron de mi rostro a mi varita y viceversa, y parecio comprender que hablaba en serio. Suspiro con resignación.

Los diez pasos que necesitaba para llegar a la otra habitación fueron los mas horribles y dolorosos pasos de mi vida, pero claro, no se lo dejaría ver a Severus, sino me obligaría a regresar a mi habitación.

-realmente no creo que sea buena idea- dijo, por milésima vez al llegar a la puerta- que piensas hacer?-

Ya veras- musite, antes de abrir la puerta. Una pareja entrada en años mortificaba aun a una sollozante Eileen, al ver la escena, Severus se apresuro junto a su madre, mientras yo me reafirmaba a la pared junto a la puerta, mirando a esa pareja con desdeñosa y arrogante superioridad, algo que había aprendido con mi profesor de pociones y había mejorado últimamente, gracias a la constante compañía de cierto amigo rubio e indeciblemente vanidoso-tendre que pedirles que se retiren, señores Prince- señale la puerta, mientras los abuelos de mi novio me miraban, con incrédula vanidad herida, mientras mi novio me miraba con una ceja levantada, obviamente divertido por mi capacidad de dejar fuera de base a personas como los Prince, su madre me miraba, con estupefacción, pero al menos había dejado de llorar.

-quien se cree que es usted para echarnos? No sabe quienes somos?- aquel hombre estaba a punto de tener un ACV podía asegurarlo, a juzgar por su rostro rojo de furia y la vena que palpitaba en su sien.

-Es usted quien no sabe quien soy yo, señor, pero permítame ilustrarlo- di unos cuantos pasos, manteniendo mi porte, a pesar de mi estado convaleciente, para intentar intimidarlo un poco mas. Me detuve a apenas un par de pasos de el y su esposa- soy Hermione Jean Granger y soy la propietaria de la mas indecorosa suma de dinero que hay depositada en Gringotts. Y presumo que en unos instantes la familia Snape no necesitara la ayuda que ustedes parecen tan poco dispuestos a dar. Permitanme un momento- sonreí ante sus expresiones shockeadas, antes de acercarme a Severus- Sé que esto no es lo usual, pero ¿Qué hay de usual en nuestra relación, verdad?, ¿te casarias conmigo, Severus Snape?- cuatro pares de ojos negros me miraban, desorbitados.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaaa! Aquí va un nuevo capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios. Los quiero! ^^**

**Por cierto, recuerden que pueden también seguirme a mi y al desarrollo de la historia, junto a datos interesantes extras en: www . facebook #!/ ravengwyll . aimer (sin espacios) o simplemente buscándome en el buscador de facebook como "Raven Gwyll Aimer".**

**Saludos!**


	20. Para eso esta la Familia

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien, aquí otro pequeño capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios con su opinión :)**

Antes de que los padres de mi madre comenzaran a gritar de nuevo, como ya se veía venir, me acerque a Hermione, que me miraba con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la diversión, por la expresión de los presentes, la ansiedad, porque me estaba tardando en responder y el amor, ese sentimiento que brillaba siempre en sus ojos cuando me miraba, haciéndome sentir el bastardo mas afortunado del mundo. Pase mis brazos por su estrecha cintura, y me lance a besarla con todo el amor que alguien como yo jamás podría expresar con palabras.

-te dije que nunca te desharías de mi- respondi, una vez nos separamos, juntando nuestras frentes. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y supe que era de felicidad, porque a mi me sucedia exactamente lo mismo. Sonrio, feliz, antes de abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas. Le devolví el estrecho abrazo, mientras hundía mi nariz en su suave cabello castaño. Estaba en el paraíso.

-no lo permitiré!- bramó mi "abuelo". Me separe de Hermione, que estaba a punto de responder aquello, me adelante.

-es una suerte que nunca haya pedido su opinión, ni mucho menos su permiso- sonreí, sarcástico. El se me acerco, e hizo un violento ademan de tomarme por la ropa. No me movi ni un centímetro, no le demostraría ningún signo de temor. Dos varas hicieron que el fuese quien se congelase en su sitio por un segundo, claramente asustado, antes de retroceder un paso. Hermione parecía decidida y tranquila, por otro lado, la mano de mi madre temblaba mientras apuntaba a su padre, pero en su voz había conviccion.

-nunca, NUNCA te atrevas a siquiera pensar en ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo, padre-

-no hemos venido aquí a ser humillados de esta manera!- chillo su madre, que hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a mirarnos con una mezcla de asco y furia- nunca debimos haber venido. Para nosotros estas muerta, Eileen, tu y tu bastardo mestizo!-.

-me están cansando- gruño Hermione, fuera de si, acercándose con la varita en ristre a ellos- tengan en claro que para mi no significan absolutamente nada, teniendo eso en cuenta, les aconsejo que cuiden sus palabras porque pueden ser las ultimas- había algo en Hermione que hacia que la sangre se te helara en las venas cuando su voz se volvia mortíferamente suave y amenazante. Definitivamente ella tiene un lado oscuro, pero eso me encantaba, porque yo también lo tengo, asi como Bella y Lucius, incluso diría que hasta Narcissa- lo dire por ultima vez largo-de-aquí-. Los Prince no lo pensaron dos veces, y salieron apurados, no sin vociferar todo tipo de insultos.

Vi el momento exacto cuando ella relajaba sus músculos, y una expresión de dolor se extendía por su rostro antes de que sus piernas le fallaran. La atrape por la cintura, antes de que cayese. Ella siseo de dolor, pero me miro agradecida. La ayude a acomodarse en el sofá que estaba allí. Ella miro a mi madre, sonrojada y llena de timidez cuando yo bese su frente. Había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Snape, lamento las circunstancias y lo que acaba de presenciar- sonreí maliciosamente, nunca había visto a mi castaña tan nerviosa y sonrojada. Podría decirse que estaba aterrada. Disimule una carcajada con una tos fingida, pero eso no evito que ella me fulminara con la mirada. La mire con inocencia fingida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO

Estaba nerviosa, ¿dije nerviosa? Quise decir aterrada. Por dios, estaba conociendo a mi suegra, que acababa de presenciar como le pedi matrimonio a su hijo y, por si eso no fuera poco, como amenace de muerte a sus padres. Estaba super jodida y mi novio lo encontraba divertido _"maldito bastardo" _pensé, mientras lo veía aguantarse las ganas de reírse de mi desgracia.

-no, querida, el placer es todo mio, y llamame Eileen, ya que al parecer pronto seremos familia- su voz era suave y muy calida, aunque distingui un tinte de diversión en sus ultimas palabras. Me sonroje, pero le sonreí- eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba- al ver mi expresión de confusión, aclaro- no estaba inconsciente cuando hiciste volar la puerta de la casa para salvarme, te vi unos segundos antes de perder la consciencia. Admito que crei que había muerto y un angel había venido a salvar mi alma para que no quedase atrapada allí, junto con mi cuerpo y con Tobias- las lagrimas se desbordaron nuevamente de sus ojos, y supe que Eileen Prince se había quebrado después de tanto tiempo teniendo que sobrellevar todo eso sola- gracias por salvarme- su voz afectada había hecho que mis ojos también ardieran un poco, logrando que me levantase con dificultad para sentarme junto a la cama de la madre de mi novio, que nos miraba, orgulloso y emocionado tras esa fachada imperturbable a través de la que yo ya podía ver claramente. Tome la mano de aquella emocionada mujer entre las mias.

-para eso esta la familia, Eileen- susurre. Segundos después me encontraba participando de un maternal y necesitado abrazo, mientras las lagrimas de esa mujer de largos y negros cabellos humedecían mi pijama.

El emotivo momento fue interrumpido por Dumbledore, que entro a la habitación silenciosamente antes de llamar mi atención.

-Señorita Granger, unos aurores la esperan en su habitación, junto al ministro de magia y el encargado de la sección de maldiciones imperdonables del Ministerio-.

**Continuara….**


	21. Particularidades de ser una Granger

-Señorita Granger, unos aurores la esperan en su habitación, junto al ministro de magia y el encargado de la sección de maldiciones imperdonables del Ministerio. Ademas, necesito tener unas palabras con usted antes de que los vea- Eileen apretó mi mano, reteniéndome, y vi como Severus apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-no pueden hacer esto, no pueden llevársela- la desesperación en la voz de esta mujer que acababa de conocer me entibio el corazón, estaba preocupada por mi- ella me salvo y se defendió, no pueden mandarla a Azkaban por eso!-

-tranquila, señora Snape, por ahora ellos solo quieren hablar con ella. Será mejor que me acompañes- dijo, mirándome. Me acerque a la puerta que el mantenía abierta para mi- sola- recalco, el director, y solo entonces note que Severus se movia, inquieto, tratando de ir conmigo. Regrese sobre mis pasos, y le sonreí intentando transmitirle seguridad, aunque en realidad estaba asustada.

-no te preocupes, todo ira bien- le di un suave y efímero beso antes de salir de la habitación, seguida por Albus. El me llevo a una habitación vacia, y aplico un hechizo silenciador antes de comenzar a hablar.

-primero, necesito que lea esto- me extendió un documento que tome y comencé a leer rápidamente, con suma atención- necesita saber cuales son sus herramientas para enfrentarse al Ministerio, y no son pocas, déjeme decirlo. Se que hara honor a su casa, sacándoles el mayor provecho posible. Al leer este documento entenderá que sobre usted recae la continuidad de su familia, y deberá aprender el… negocio familiar. Naturalmente, cuando prepare esto, o mejor dicho, cuando mi futuro yo preparo el tema de su fortuna y todo lo que le comente hace unos días, modifico las mentes de sus familiares y todos aquellos implicados en estos asuntos. Un movimiento temerario, pero llevado a la perfeccion, modestia aparte- dijo en tono jocoso- usted tiene todas las obligaciones que la familia Granger ha tenido durante siglos, aunque me temo que usted no debe saber mucho al respecto, verdad?-

-no, en realidad no se nada. Mi padre fue desheredado y desconocido por su familia cuando se caso con mi madre. Nunca supe nada sobre la familia de el, solo que eran muy ricos, muy snobs y se creían de la realeza- dije, con desden. Siempre me había dolido saber que tenia unos abuelos que nunca habían querido conocerme, y por mucho tiempo, había creido que había algo malo en mi, por lo que ellos me despreciaban.

-bueno, todo eso es cierto, excepto lo ultimo… vera, no simplemente se creían de la realeza, sino que tienen cierto lejano parentesco a través de un matrimonio celebrado hace algunas generaciones atrás. Pero ya leera todo eso ahí- señalo el papel entre mis manos y continue mi lectura, poniéndome mas palida a cada palabra que leia. ¿En que me había metido? O mejor dicho, ¿En que me había metido Dumbledore?. Suspire, terminando de leer el documento, bueno, al menos, todo este enredo en el que desde ahora viviría me proporcionaba cierta inmunidad. Antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, el director me apunto con la varita, transfigurando mi horrible bata de hospital en un bello y sobrio vestido negro, y mis pantuflas en unos hermosos y acharolados stilettos, también negros.

-asi se ve mucho mas como lo que es, señorita Granger- le agradeci brevemente, y camine hacia la puerta de mi habitación, esforzándome por verme "no-convaleciente", mientras de una pasada de varita acomodaba mis rizos y delineaba mis ojos "Gracias a Circe tengo magia, sino me veria como una zombie", con ese ultimo y totalmente superfluo pensamiento entré a la habitación donde el ministro me esperaba junto a dos aurores y dos hombres mas, que se presentaron como el encargado de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, específicamente de la sección de Imperdonables, y el delegado de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Magica, mas específicamente de la sección "protección muggle". Tras un apretón de manos, me sente frente a ellos y cruce las piernas, mostrándome despreocupada, como me había recomendado Dumbledore, utilizaría todo lo que tenia a mi favor, que no era poco, acerca de mi nueva…posición social, como buena slytherin, saldría de este embrollo ganando, o al menos, no perdiendo nada.

-ustedes diran, señores, en que puedo ayudarles- sonreí, con una mezcla de cordialidad, descaro y total conocimiento sobre mi poder. Cuando vi tragar grueso al ministro de magia, supe que esto no tomaria demasido tiempo. Ellos sabían quien era yo, lo sabían desde antes de que yo supiera el significado de ser una Granger.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Me pegue a la pared, intentando oir algo de lo que sucedia en la habitación de al lado. Claro, me avergonzaba de mi comportamiento, pero estaba preocupado por mi novia, eso era entendible, no? Además, ella estaba metida en todo esto por haberle lanzado un cruccio a mi padre, eso era algo que yo deseaba hacer desde hace años, el tipo es un cerdo, quien puede culparla por eso?

Al otro lado se oyó el chirrido de la puerta, supuse que mi castaña acababa de entrar en la habitación, ¿estaria nerviosa? ¿tendria miedo?, a mi lado, mi madre parecía al borde de las lagrimas una vez mas. Habíamos estado hablando mientras Hermione se fue con Dumbledore, testificaríamos ambos si era necesario. Hariamos lo que fuera, pero ella no iria a Azkaban por salvarle la vida. Las voces se oian muy levemente, asi que me pegue mas a la pared, concentrándome en la conocida voz de Mione.

- ustedes diran, señores, en que puedo ayudarles- parecía muy tranquila, incluso retadora. No pude evitar pensar en cual seria el plan del viejo loco para hacer que ella actue asi de despreocupada. La voz desconocida de un hombre, mucho mas potente que la de ella se dejo oir claramente, sin embargo, parecía nervioso.

-_Dame_* Hermione Granger, antes que nada quisiera presentarle mis respetos, le aseguro que estoy profundamente honrado de conocer a un miembro tan distinguido de su familia, aunque lamento terriblemente, por supuesto, las circunstancias en las que se dio esta presentación- ese, si no me equivoco, fue el ministro de magia, y parecía estar besando el suelo que mi novia pisaba, odie sentirme tan malditamente confuso, parecía que me había perdido una gran parte de la historia, ¿la familia de Hermione? Ella misma nos había contado que eran muggles, y ¿habia utilizado el ministro un titulo nobiliario para dirigirse a Mione?- necesitaríamos que nos diese una explicación, ¡no! Es decir… seria posible que nos comentase algo sobre los hechos acaecidos en la residencia de la familia Snape?- casi me podía imaginar al ministro sudando como un cerdo mientras balbuceaba incoherencias, y eso era raro, porque tenia bastante fama de autoritario.

-Por supuesto, puedo compartir eso con usted. Fui a la residencia de los Snape y me encontré con la desagradable escena que representaba el ciudadano muggle Tobias Snape, que agredía brutalmente a la señora Eileen Snape, apellido de soltera, Prince, una de las familias mas…reconocidas entre la comunidad mágica, como entenderá, era mi deber, debido a mi status, encargarme de tal situación- se hizo una pausa, en la que alguien se aclaro la garganta.

-pues si, si, claro, tiene usted toda la razón… pero una maldición imperdonable… puede meterla en problemas, usted sabe que eso conlleva una condena en Azkaban, verdad?- Hermione parecía estar logrando, de alguna manera, intimidar cada vez mas a aquel hombre, porque su voz se volvia un balbuceo por momentos.

-pero señor, estoy seguro de que sabe que gozo de total inmunidad- el tono de desdeñosa ofensa utilizado por mi castaña me recordó a los Prince y a los Malfoy, ¡que maravillosamente fácil podía amoldarse a esas personalidades a pesar de ser, generalmente, tan sencilla y tierna! Algo totalmente sorprendente.

-bu-bbueno, vera, en realidad, la inmunidad total la lleva solo la cabeza de la familia Granger, como guardian de los intereses de la corona británica y embajador entre el mundo mágico y muggle- la fría y tintineante risa de Hermione parecio cortar la atmosfera, sobrecargándola de tensión

-con quien cree que esta hablando, señor ministro? Yo soy la cabeza de la familia Granger, la guardiana de nuestra querida Reina, y la dueña de la Corporación Tecnológica Real Britanica Granger.

Tras esa aseveración, un constante murmullo de disculpas y respetos por parte de los funcionarios presentes se instalo en el cuarto contiguo, pero ya no podía oir nada. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, ¿de que demonios iba todo esto? Por que Hermione no me había dicho nada de esto antes? Mi mente comenzó a conectar los datos oídos, Granger… Granger… ¡por supuesto! Había leído algo asi una vez, la elite de la aristocracia muggle británica, la familia Granger. No se sabia a ciencia cierta nada acerca de la conformación de la familia, ni ningún rasgo especifico de ninguno de sus representantes. Una familia que servia a la corona inglesa desde tiempos inmemoriales y que, a raíz de un casamiento a mediados del siglo XIX había pasado a tener sangre real. Los mediadores de paz entre la comunidad mágica y no mágica, y, en caso necesario, los mercenarios en disturbios entre ambos mundos. La familia Granger, también conocida como el ojo derecho de la Reina.

Necesite sentarme, ante la atenta y cuestionadora mirada de mi madre, incapaz de procesar todos aquellos confusos datos. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entro Hermione, vestida con un vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas y unos zapatos a juego, viéndose sobria, preciosa, sexy y por sobretodo, elegante "como de la realeza", pensé, mientras la observaba acercarse a mi, sonriéndome con esa dulzura tan característica en ella, que había desaparecido en la conversación que había oído suceder en la otra habitación.

-hay algo que debas decirme?- pregunte, levantando una ceja, inquisidor, al ver que ella no decía nada…

**Continuara….**

**Holaaaa! Como están? Espero que bien! El capitulo es un poco confuso, pero lo ire aclarando de a poco, de todos modos confio y deseo que disfruten de este capitulo :)**

_***Dame**_**: es el sinónimo femenino de "Sir", titulo nobiliario. **

**Ah, y por cierto, Feliz dia! Besos!**

**R.G. Aimer**


	22. Quien soy

-hay algo que debas decirme?- pregunte, levantando una ceja, inquisidor, al ver que ella no decía nada…

Ella detuvo su marcha, a un paso de alcanzarme y bajo sus manos, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro, ganando un porte de seriedad absoluta, me tranquilizo ver, al menos, que la calidez en su mirada seguía allí.

-me temo que mi situación ha cambiado radicalmente en los últimos minutos, hablemos unos minutos afuera, por favor- Asenti, y ella me sonrio débilmente- discúlpanos un momento, Eileen-.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la suya, que ahora ya había sido desocupada.

-me imagino, por tu expresión hace unos instantes que ya sabes algo- tanteó, mientras se sentaba en la cama, invitándome a tomar asiento a su lado con un suave gesto. Accedi, mientras intentaba aclarar mis pensamientos.

-estoy…muy confundido- odie admitirlo, y ella embozo una suave sonrisa, que me hizo pensar que lo sabia- hay muchas cosas de ti que no me has contado, cierto? Cosas importantes- puntualice, intentando no sonar acusador. Ella suspiro.

-Nunca te he ocultado nada a sabiendas, Severus- miro al techo, y supe que estaba reorganizando lo que debía contarme en su mente- mira, hasta hace una media hora no tenia ni idea de quien soy en este tiempo. Creo que debo comenzar desde el comienzo de la familia Granger. Veras, Altair Granger es mi primer antepasado conocido, el era un hechicero muy poderoso que sirvió a Guillermo el Conquistador durante la ocupación de Gran Bretaña por parte del ejercito normando, de ahí proviene mi familia, al igual que muchas otros antepasados de nobles ingleses, incluyendo a otra familia de magos, solo que esta familia proviene de un laaaargo linaje de sangre pura, mientras que los Granger somos hijos de muggles, ya que no hubo mas que dos o tres magos a lo largo de los siglos. Esa otra familia son los Malfoy, Armand Malfoy era el otro consejero de Guillermo el Conquistador. Por sus servicios, los Malfoy recibieron las tierras de Wiltshire al sudoeste, mientras que los Granger recibieron el titulo nobiliario y las tierras de Hampshire, al sudeste; en ellas, aun vivimos ambas familias, hace ya casi diez siglos. Sin embargo, los Malfoy no eran leales a la corona en si, sino mas bien a cualquiera de le diera mejores beneficios, asi que en cuanto se vieron presionados por el Estatuto del Secreto, eligieron unirse a la causa del Ministerio, por lo cual aun hoy en dia el apellido Malfoy es un símbolo de traición entre la realeza, ya que desaparecieron sin dar mayores explicaciones. La familia Granger, sin embargo, siempre tuvo cierta devoción por la realeza, algo que no se hasta que punto comparto- hizo un pequeño gesto, arrugando la nariz. Le sonreí, aun anonadado ante la información que me estaba dando a montones. Ella tomo aire y luego continuo- asi que se mantuvo en el mundo muggle, sirviendo a la familia real hasta que, a mediados del siglo XVIII un nuevo hechicero floreció en mi familia, y el rey creyo provechoso unir ambas familias y lograr asi mayor control, no solo de los muggles, sino también de los magos. Asi fue como mi familia paso a ser parte de la realeza y a crear un departamento que vendría a ser la Embajada entre la Inglaterra mágica y la muggle, además de encargarse de una sección especial que se dedica a la creación de tecnología útil para proteger a la rama principal de la realeza- suspiro, y me miro con un aire melancólicamente decidido.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

- Asi que, no voy a mentirte ni a disfrazar la verdad. Ahora mismo, quedarte conmigo significa tener un monton de beneficios y poder, protección e inmunidad; pero también significa una vida complicada, estancada en medio de los dos mundos y arriesgando la vida por la Reina, asi que, creo que deberías tomar esa decisión con calma- lo mire a los ojos, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque en realidad, mientras me perdia en esas oscuras pupilas que me recordaban a las noches de luna nueva, me admiti a mi misma que estaba aterrada, ¿se haría el a un lado ahora que lo sabia todo? Si era asi, sabia que tendría que aceptarlo, después de todo, el solo tiene quince años, no tiene porque soportar un peso tan grande, una obligación de tamañas dimensiones que ni siquiera yo me veía capaz de afrontar. El desvio la mirada hacia el piso, impidiéndome nadar en su oscura mirada. "Mirame", pensé, con agonico anhelo, al ver su expresión incomoda y dubitativa…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien ^^ perdón por el retraso :) al parecer mi imaginación también decidió tomarse vacaciones porque pase varios días mirando la hoja de Word en blanco sin ser capaz de escribir una sola palabra, puff pero en fin, ahora algo logre, creo xD **_

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**R.G. Aimer**_


	23. Un mes de cuentos sly

-Hermione! Llego un hombre con una misiva de la Reina- Eileen dio dos golpecitos a la puerta mientras lo decía.

-Ya vamos, gracias- respondi, con voz adormilada, mientras me vestia con magia y me volteaba a observar a el chico de azabaches cabellos que dormía apaciblemente a mi lado. Sonrei, acariciando levemente sus cabellos, retirándolos con suavidad de su rostro. Un mes había pasado desde aquel dia en el hospital. Un maravilloso mes, casi parecía un sueño, suspire, mientras los recuerdos venían a mi

oOo

- Asi que, no voy a mentirte ni a disfrazar la verdad. Ahora mismo, quedarte conmigo significa tener un monton de beneficios y poder, protección e inmunidad; pero también significa una vida complicada, estancada en medio de los dos mundos y arriesgando la vida por la Reina, asi que, creo que deberías tomar esa decisión con calma- lo mire a los ojos, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque en realidad, mientras me perdia en esas oscuras pupilas que me recordaban a las noches de luna nueva, me admiti a mi misma que estaba aterrada, ¿se haría el a un lado ahora que lo sabia todo? Si era asi, sabia que tendría que aceptarlo, después de todo, el solo tiene quince años, no tiene porque soportar un peso tan grande, una obligación de tamañas dimensiones que ni siquiera yo me veía capaz de afrontar. El desvio la mirada hacia el piso, impidiéndome nadar en su oscura mirada. "Mirame", pensé, con agonico anhelo, al ver su expresión incomoda y dubitativa. El volvió su mirada a la mia, sus ojos, que usualmente no reflejaban demasiado, estaban tan llenos de calidez y amor que senti que los mios propios se humedecían.

-creo que este no es el lugar correcto, y que tu ya te me adelantaste antes, pero solo tengo una respuesta para esto-abri los ojos desmesuradamente ante el asombro, al verlo arrodillarse frente a mi, sin soltar mis manos- creo que sabes que soy una persona de pocas palabras y que si estoy mucho tiempo en esta posición comenzare a sentirme estúpido- solte una risita, asintiendo, mientras el me correspondía con una pequeña sonrisa torcida- Eres todo lo que deseo en mi vida, y mas de lo que nunca mereceré, pero soy demasiado egoísta, asi que haciendo honor a mi casa me he propuesto jamás dejarte ir de mi lado, por eso, Hermione Jane Granger ¿me darias la enorme felicidad de poder llamarte mi esposa?-.

oOo

-tu si que sabes como tocar mi fibra sensible- murmure, sonriendo ante ese recuerdo, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de mi ahora esposo.

Ya hacia un mes desde que habíamos contraído matrimonio, aun recuerdo los regaños que recibimos cuando mi suegra y nuestros amigos se enteraron de que tuvimos el record de compromisos cortos, de tan solo una hora, que fue el tiempo que necesitamos para escabullirnos del hospital y hallar a aquel anciano que tenia el poder jurídico para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de unión mágica, en Hogsmeade, ¡lo fácil que resulto que nos casaran, aun siendo Severus menor de edad, gracias a un simple documento redactado de mi puño y letra, con el sello de la corona dando autorización! De vez en cuando esas preferencias eran bastante positivas, tenia que admitirlo.

Severus y yo tenemos mucho en común, como que ambos somos personas pragmáticas, ni el ni yo queríamos una boda llena de periodistas, ni toda la parafernalia de un cuento de hadas muggle. Eso si, Alshier Buttoy, el simpatico hombre de avanzada edad que llevo a cabo el enlace nos tomo una única fotografía para retratar el momento. Algun dia le enseñaría esa imagen a nuestros hijos, donde ambos nos sonreíamos, con las manos aun unidas por las cintas y los anillos que acaban de materializarse en forma de dos serpientes alrededor de nuestros dedos anulares, en aquel diminuto despacho en la casita del anciano, Severus con su habitual uniforme de slytherin del colegio, yo con el vestido negro apenas visible bajo mi capa de viaje. Ni mil bodas con vestidos pomposos de princesa y esmóquines elegantes juntas podrían compararse a ese mágico y privado momento. Había sido simple, dulce, hermoso y sobre todo, autentico.

-arriba, cariño, nos esperan abajo- canturreé, besando con suavidad los delgados y adictivos labios de mi esposo, que atrapó mi nuca antes de que me separase, correspondiéndome el beso, y profundizándolo. Me rei, separándome para mirarle a los ojos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

-un mensajero de la Reina aguarda abajo- dijo mi hermosa esposa, sonriéndome, mientras yo me observaba reflejado en esos brillantes y enormes ojos de chocolate; "mi esposa" aun después de un mes, seguía siendo extraño llamarla asi. Tenia todo lo que nunca imagine obtener en la vida. Había sido el mes mas feliz de mi vida, pero hoy debíamos volver a Hogwarts, debido a nuestra nueva situación el director nos había dado el plazo de un mes para acomodar nuestros asuntos personales y nuestro nuevo trabajo, sirviendo a la corona. Me sentía dividido entre la tristeza de abandonar la mansión donde habían transcurrido todos los mas maravillosos recuerdos desde nuestro apresurado matrimonio y donde se quedaría mi madre, y la felicidad de regresar a Hogwarts con nuestros amigos, a quienes apenas habíamos conseguido ver, pero con los que manteníamos constante contacto a través de cartas.

-ve tu, antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos de nuevo. Bajo en un segundo- la bese suavemente, antes de que ella saliera grácil y rápidamente de la habitación. Comence a vestirme, pensando que, de todas formas, algo había estado empañando nuestra felicidad. Porque a pesar de que Hermione intentara que yo no me diese cuenta, había notado lo preocupada que se encontraba. Nuestros amigos habían comenzado a ser presionados por sus familias para unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, a la vez que tres ataques a muggles se habían ido sucediendo en este corto periodo de tiempo. No teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que algun hecho realmente monstruoso sucediera, si todo seguía igual.

Me lave la cara y me acomode el cabello lo mejor que pude, maldiciendo por lo bajo por aun no poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. El permiso especificaba que, en estas especies de "vacaciones", estaba incapacitado para hacer magia por ser menor de edad, "claro, puedo casarme, pero no puedo hacer magia, que ridículo".

Baje por las escaleras de roble y mármol negro y me dirigi hacia la sala donde usualmente recibíamos a los mensajeros. Alli me encontré con una imagen tan graciosa que tuve que toser levemente para esconder una pequeña risa, y mantener la seriedad…

Continuara…

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n bueno, como verán, di un pequeño salto de un mes en el tiempo, pero no se preocupen, que vamos a ir recuperando recuerdos importantes a medida que pasan los capítulos :)

Espero que les haya gustado! Besos!


	24. Una Mente LIBRE

Baje por las escaleras de roble y mármol negro y me dirigi hacia la sala donde usualmente recibíamos a los mensajeros. Alli me encontré con una imagen tan graciosa que tuve que toser levemente para esconder una pequeña risa, y mantener la seriedad. Hermione, con una sonrisa controlada trataba de explicarle al novato mensajero que Dobby es un muy confiable empleado que solo intentaba ofrecerle algo de té al invitado, pero el hombre no le oia, estaba en el suelo, posiblemente había caído de la silla por el susto, y temblaba, palido, observando a la extraña criatura frente a si.

-Señor Page, le ruego que se tranquilice- el tono, ligeramente mordaz, de mi esposa parecio devolverle algo de cordura a aquel hombre, que se paro de inmediato, acomodándose la corbata, pero sin perder de vista a Dobby ni por un segundo- Dobby, gracias por traernos el té, yo me encargare de servir las tazas- su voz fue claramente mas dulce, lo que le gano una disimulada mirada de reproche por parte del mensajero. Comence a caminar hacia ella, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, y de pronto todo sucedió muy rápido, Dobby, que aun no se había sacado esa terrible costumbre impuesta por Lucius se lanzo sobre la tetera al grito de "Dobby asusto al invitado de la Sra. Snape, DOBBY MALO!" dispuesto a tomar la tetera y vaciársela en las manos; a continuación observe, casi en cámara lenta, como Mione daba un paso hacia el, mientras le pedia "Dobby, no! No lo hagas!" mientras Dobby se detenia, contrariado entre acatar la orden o castigarse, logrando que se tambaleara y algo del agua de la tetera cayese sobre la mano extendida de mi castaña, que la retrajo, saltando ágilmente hacia atrás, mientras siseaba por el dolor, sosteniendo su mano contra el pecho.

-Hermione!- me encontré a mi mismo casi gritando, mientras corria a su lado, tomando con delicadeza su mano para observar el daño, mientras Dobby se jalaba con fuerza sus orejas, observándonos con sus enormes ojos empañados de lagrimas chillando entre hipidos cosas que sonaban a "Dobby se ira ahora mismo", "Dobby es un terrible sirviente", "Dobby debería suicidarse por haberle hecho daño a la Sra. Hermione Snape" y "después de todo lo que la Sra. ha hecho por Dobby"- Dobby, calmate y ve a mi despacho y trae las botellas que dicen "Descurainia Sophia" y "Esencia de Dictamo"- el elfo desapareció deshaciéndose en lagrimas, ante el hombre que ya todos habíamos olvidado que estaba allí, en estos momentos abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, con los ojos fijos donde segundos antes Dobby había desaparecido. No había pasado mas de treinta segundos cuando éste regreso, con un sonoro "crack" se hallo junto a mi, extendiéndome todo lo que le pedi.

Cure con suavidad la quemadura, y la cubri con un pañuelo de seda negro humedecido en la esencia de dictamo. En todo ese tiempo, Hermione procuro no hacer ni un solo gesto de dolor ante el agonico rostro de culpabilidad del pequeño elfo, y asegurarme a cada instante que "no había sido nada".

Finalmente, tras regresar la calma a la habitación, todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del té

-tengo entendido que trae un mensaje para nosotros, señor…- inquirí, levantando una ceja, al ver que aquel hombre parecía haber quedado mudo. Era obvio que se trataba de un muggle que nunca antes había tenido que traer mensajes a nuestra casa, ni a ningún otro mago o bruja. El se acomodo en su asiento, aun con un ligero temblor y un tic notable en su mejilla.

-Page, Henry Page- balbuceo el hombre, que no debía tener mas de 30, ni menos de 25- a-aquí tiene- me extendió, con manos temblorosas un sobre con el sello Real- p-puedo marcharme ya?- asentí, ante su tono de suplica, y lo vi casi correr hacia la puerta principal mascullando algo que sono como "nunca, nunca mas". Oi el ruido del motor de un coche frente a la casa, acelerando a mas no poder y alejándose. La sonora carcajada de mi esposa hizo que me girara a verla, ella apoyo su rostro contra mi hombro, impidiéndome verle el rostro, mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la risa ahogada, segundos mas tarde me encontré a mi mismo riendo junto a ella, ¿Por qué habrían enviado a ese pobre hombre a traer el recado? Usualmente enviaban a alguien que pudiese manejar la situación. Los anteriores mensajeros, aunque sorprendidos y levemente desconfiados, habían mantenido la cordura frente al elfo domestico que les servia tan amablemente el té.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

"Dobby tendrá que juntar sus cosas. Dobby ya no es digno de servir a la Sra. y al Sr. Snape. Dobby daño a la Sra. ¡despues de todo lo que ella hizo por Dobby!". El pequeño elfo juntaba sus cosas, sollozando con mas fuerza al notar la gran cantidad de ropa que tenia para guardar en su maleta "toda esta ropa…¡todo gracias a los señores Snape a los que Dobby tan mal ha pagado!" Ahogo sus chillidos con su propia mano, mientras recordaba como la familia Snape había aparecido en su vida.

oOo

El señorito Lucius Malfoy había hecho que todos los elfos de la casa formaran una hilera, había dicho que una amiga suya vendría a llevarse a uno de nosotros para atender su mansión, que, como favor, le había pedido que le vendiera a uno de nosotros, asi que nos amenazo y nos ordeno que nos comportásemos. A Dobby no le gustaba que dijeran que lo iban a vender, como si fuera un trapo. Ninguno tenia expectativas de nada, porque si era amiga del joven amo, seguramente no seria muy amable tampoco. Al poco tiempo llego una dama joven y muy elegante, acompañada por un chico, que Dobby alguna vez había visto al ir a Hogwarts a llevarle algo al señorito Malfoy, vestido también muy elegantemente. Tras discutir la suma y que ella le entregara una bolsa de cuero en la que se oia el tintinear del dinero, y que el joven amo le entregara un contrato de propiedad, firmado por su padre, ella se acerco y nos observo de uno en uno. Algunos le devolvimos la mirada con curiosidad, ya que ella parecía estar evaluándonos, como si no le diésemos todos lo mismo. Al llegar a Dobby, la señorita me dio una mirada calida y me sonrio ¡Dobby no lo podía creer! "como te llamas?" pregunto, y su voz no fue para nada autoritaria, fue muy cortes, como si hablara con un igual ¡Dobby no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas al decirle su nombre! Entonces ella sonrio, encantada y dijo que se llevaría a Dobby a trabajar a su casa, y con amabilidad le tendio la mano a Dobby, mientras con la otra se asía del brazo del chico de cabellos azabaches y desaparecia para aparecerse en la soleada y para nada tenebrosa Mansion Snape.

Alli, ella le dijo a Dobby que tomase asiento ¡que tomase asiento! Nunca nadie le había pedido a Dobby que se sentase, Dobby supo entonces que nunca había conocido a un mago o una bruja mas bondadosa que la Señorita que lo trataba como a un _igual_. Ella se asusto cuando Dobby no pudo contener su emoción y gratitud, y lloro y agradeció mientras tomaba asiento. Fue entonces cuando la Señorita se presento, diciéndole a Dobby que se llamaba Hermione y también presento a el señorito amigo de Lucius Malfoy, dijo que el se llamaba Severus Snape y era su esposo. Dobby estaba muy sorprendido, claro que si, eran tan jóvenes, pero Dobby creyo prudente guardar silencio; la Sra. Hermione Snape siguió hablando, con su mano entrelazada a la del Sr. Severus Snape, dijo que necesitaban alguien que se hiciera cargo de la casa, Dobby, naturalmente, aseguro que el seria muy obediente, pero entonces el Sr. Le hablo a Dobby por primera vez, dijo: "tu no quieres servir, verdad, Dobby? quieres ser libre?" Dobby se asusto mucho, una vez el señorito Malfoy había oído a Dobby decirle a otro elfo que quería ser libre y recibio un castigo muy muy severo que Dobby casi no había podido resistir. La Sra. vio el miedo en los ojos de Dobby y con voz dulce prometió que nada malo sucedería si decía la verdad, asi que Dobby dijo que quería, desde que tenia memoria, ser un elfo libre y los señores sonrieron e hicieron aparecer una caja verde con un moño plateado frente a Dobby, y dijeron que la abriese, Dobby obedeció y ¡casi muere de la emoción! Adentro, perfectamente doblada, había una túnica de bonito color verde a la medida justa, Dobby se vistió con ella a toda prisa, sin poder evitar llorar y agradecerles a los señores, Dobby nunca había conocido a nadie tan bondadoso ni bueno como los señores Snape.

Luego, los señores hicieron aparecer un contrato que le entregaron a Dobby, dijeron que Dobby podía elegir si quería trabajar, y que ellos pagarían bien a Dobby.

oOo

El solo recuerdo de el dia en que Dobby fue liberado y se le dio un trabajo y se le trato con tanta bondad hace que el corazón de Dobby lata a toda velocidad. Los señores, junto a la Sra. Eileen Snape lo trataban como si fuera de la familia y se interesaban por la comodidad de Dobby. Dobby nunca encontraría un trabajo asi, ¡Dobby duda incluso que alguien mas le de trabajo!

-que, en el nombre de Merlin y Morgana, estas haciendo, pequeño?- Dobby giro sobre si, para ver a la Sra. Hermione Granger mirarlo con calidez, a pesar del tono severo de su voz- A donde crees que vas?-.

-Dobby no es digno de servir a tan grandes magos y personas, Dobby se ira para no volver a causar daño- Dobby enjugo sus lagrimas- ¡Dobby lo siente tanto, Sra. Hermione Snape!-.

-Shhh tranquilo, Dobby. Mira, nadie te esta echando, personalmente, creo que deberías quedarte. Te necesito aquí, sabes? Nunca encontraría a un mejor ni mas dedicado empleado, ni a un amigo como tu. No estamos enojados contigo- Dobby no puede creer lo que esta oyendo.

-¡Dobby nunca conoció a alguien tan bueno, tan gentil, tan maravilloso como la Sra.!- Dobby no pudo evitar dejar escapar un chillido de gratitud, y la Sra. le alcanzo un pañuelo para las lagrimas que caian de los ojos de Dobby.

-Solo recuerda, Dobby, nosotros podemos haberte dado una prenda y haberte liberado, pero no seras realmente libre hasta que tu mente lo sea. Tienes que dejar atrás el pasado, y eso incluye lo de auto-castigarte, de acuerdo?-Dobby asintió con efusividad, y la Sra. le regalo una brillante sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Dobby tuvo que correr hacia la puerta para verla alejarse por el corredor.

-Dobby se quedara, Sra.! Dobby se quedara mientras pueda serle útil a los Señores! Dobby servirá con todo su corazón!- cuando Dobby perdió de vista a la Señora, entro a deshacer su maleta, para permanecer en su hogar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Continuara….

**Uffff este capitulo si que me costo! Dobby tiene esa forma de hablar en tercera persona y decir "Dobby, Dobby" a cada rato que me marea intentar imitarla jaja**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo n.n**

**Espero sus comentarios :)**

**Saludos!**

**R.G. Aimer**


	25. La Confianza que solo da el Poder

**Buenas! Como están? Espero que bien, he aquí algunos avisos antes de comenzar.**

**El capitulo de hoy contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por lo cual te pido que, si eres muy menor no lo leas (anda, que se que lo leeras igual, pero ya sabes, es bajo tu responsabilidad, que quien avisa…) y lo mismo va si eres muy impresionable o católico conservador… o algo asi.**

**Otro aviso seria, y esto es mas bien una disculpa, que no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de escenas, asi que espero que sepan disculpar si se lee algo torpe. Gracias!**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfruten!**

-Todo este desastre y sueño interrumpido para desearnos suerte en nuestro regreso a Hogwarts?- gruñi, lanzando la carta sobre la mesa, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Mione, mientras apuraba mi café, antes de irme a vestir con el uniforme escolar. Llegariamos cerca del mediodía y tendríamos que dar algunos "exámenes" practicos, para demostrar que estuvimos siguiendo el programa a distancia durante el mes que permanecimos en casa, sino, tendríamos que repetir el curso, no me preocupaba, había practicado y todo estaba en orden, mientras que Hermione ya había aprobado todo eso con anterioridad, asi que no había posibilidades de que fallara ahora.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y de Dobby, antes de tomar nuestras cosas y desaparecer por la chimenea. Segundos mas tarde, salimos en la oficina del director, donde éste nos esperaba con una sonrisa para darnos la bienvenida.

Nos dio un pequeño discurso, calida bienvenida, etcétera. No le preste demasiada atención, a decir verdad nunca me había agradado Dumbledore, ni su forma de siempre pasar por alto todo lo que hiciesen sus queridos gryffindors. Hermione le contesto, también sonriendo y con gran amabilidad. Ella tenia un don para la diplomacia, pero yo sabia que tampoco tenia demasiada confianza al director, ella misma me lo había confesado, mientras me contaba sobre todos esos pequeños y extraños paseos que, al parecer, el director había estado haciendo al pasado desde la época de la que ella venia.

Cuando al fin logramos salir de allí (con sendos paquetitos de caramelos de limón) nos dirigimos rápidamente a las mazmorras, mas específicamente a la Sala Comun de Slytherin. Alli nos esperaba Bella que, eufórica, salto sobre Mione, desestabilizándola en un abrazo extrangulador.

-Mione! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!- chillo, ignorándome olímpicamente. No que me importara, recorri la estancia con la vista, buscando alguna señal de que Lucius estuviese por ahí. Bellatrix solto a mi esposa (al fin) y me miro- Lucius y Narcissa fueron llamados por los Malfoy, algo con respecto a su contrato matrimonial- Hermione y yo intercambiamos miradas, ante la leve preocupación impregnada en las palabras de Bella.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Nos despedimos de Bella para dirigirnos a nuestra nueva habitación, donde ya nos esperaba nuestro equipaje. Si, al estar casados el director había decidido crear una habitación privada para nosotros. Fue un lindo detalle, y lo agradecíamos ya que en este mes habíamos comprobado que a ambos nos resultaba particularmente difícil mantener las manos alejadas del otro, a cualquier hora, algo que volvi a comprobar tras traspasar la puerta de la habitación y encontrarme acorralada entre ésta y mi esposo, que no tardo mas de un segundo en estampar sus labios contra los mios. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su fino cabello azabache, jalándolo un poco al sentir su calida lengua delineando la unión de mis labios, ambos gemimos mientras profundizábamos el beso, con necesidad. Lo empuje, haciéndole caminar hacia la cama que, al parecer, estábamos a punto de estrenar. Finalice el beso, dándole un leve empujon para que acabase sentado al borde de la cama, subiéndome luego a horcajadas. El cerro los ojos, relajándose, al sentirme depositar suaves y húmedos besos por su cuello, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mi trasero, mis muslos, para luego subir por mi vientre y acariciar mis pechos, logrando que emitiera un gemido-ronroneo involuntario, que hizo que el riera entre dientes, con suficiencia, al tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura y nos giraba, haciendo que yo quedase semi acostada en la cama. Acaricie su pecho, desabrochando los botones de su camisa, mientras el aun me miraba, con sus ojos aun mas negros, si es que eso era posible, que de costumbre, y aun sonriendo con superioridad "maldito arrogante", pensé, mientras volvia a buscar sus labios con los mios, mientras le quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba a algun punto desconocido de la habitación. Y es que este Severus que ahora recorría mi cuerpo con posesividad, sonriendo con cada uno de mis gemidos y estremecimientos, nada tenia que ver con el chico inseguro que parecía tan asustado como si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro en nuestra noche de bodas. Tambien era mi primera vez, claro, pero yo ya tenia interiorizado que la primera experiencia suele ser complicada y, por lo general, desastrosa. A su manera lo fue, fue desastrosamente perfecta. Fue la primera noche que pasamos en la mansión, en el primer cuarto que encontramos, que luego se convirtió oficialmente en nuestra habitación, entre besos entorpecidos por los nervios, dedos temblorosos que intentaban, infructuosamente, desvestir al otro. Cuando logre quitarle el bendito uniforme que llevaba mi esposo, el me evadió la mirada. Yo estaba cohibida, por supuesto, pero supe que el estaba totalmente avergonzado. Yo ya había notado su baja autoestima, pero supe que esas cicatrices que cruzaban su pecho, probablemente hechas por su desquiciado padre, a el le parecían gravísimas, cuando esquivo mi mirada supe que el creía que me _repugnaría. _Esa noche bese cada cicatriz, deseando poder besar también aquellas que se encontraban en su alma, le deje saber que el era absolutamente perfecto a mis ojos, y el me hizo sentir la mujer mas amada y deseada de la tierra, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unian en esa cierta imperfecta perfeccion que solo otorga la dulce inexperiencia. Su confianza en si mismo aumento a pasos agigantados durante el mes que pasamos en la mansión, dando paso al Severus posesivo que rara vez cedia el control entre las cuatro paredes de nuestra recamara, con ese aire de arrogancia que le daba saberse con el poder sobre cada reacción de mi cuerpo, que solo podía lograr el. Porque no admitirlo, esta nueva faceta de mi esposo también me volvia loca.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Nuestras prendas terminaron regadas por toda la habitación, descuidadamente, y con la rapidez que la practica previa nos había otorgado. Deslice, mis labios por la suave piel de mi esposa, oyéndola suspirar, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi nuca y cabellos, para luego deslizarse por mi espalda. Lami, bese y mordí suavemente su cuello, mientras mi mano bajaba hacia sus pechos, para acariciarla apenas con la punta de mis dedos. Me encantaba verla asi, tan extasiada, con su espalda arqueándose involuntariamente, buscando mayor contacto, y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Me maravillaba la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona al mas pequeño roce del mio, con un deseo tan real como el que yo siento por ella. Me fascina, por encima de todo, saberme el único dueño de cada uno de sus estremecimientos y dulces gemidos. Mis dedos siguieron deslizándose por su vientre, hasta llegar a su intimidad, siento sus caderas elevarse cuando introduzco uno de ellos en su interior, asegurándome de que este preparada.

-Severus… por favor mm- sé que nunca me cansare de oir la dulce melodía de su voz ligeramente enronquecida por el deseo, pronunciando mi nombre.

-Estas tan mojada, cariño- gruñi, mientras regresaba a sus labios, para besarla, necesitando sentirla.

-te quiero dentro, ahora- medio gimio, medio ordeno en mi oído, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

Guie mi miembro, adentrándome en ella suavemente, aunque lo único que deseaba era moverme y moverme duramente dentro de ella. Invoque cada particula de mi autocontrol para deslizarme con tranquilidad, para que ella se acostumbrase a la intrusión, pero ella, tan impaciente como siempre, enredo sus piernas en mi cintura con fuerza, mientras elevaba sus caderas, haciendo que entrara en ella por completo.

-Yo intento ser delicado contigo y tu sigues tan jodidamente incorregible- gruñi, al oírla gemir, extasiada. Comence a moverme, dejando de lado el raciocinio, dejando que mis deseos mas básicos me dominaran, mientras sentía sus paredes latir alrededor de mi miembro, aprisionándolo, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar los sonidos mas excitantes. Mis envestidas se volvieron freneticas, perdiendo la dulzura y cualquier intento de delicadeza. Ella acerco su rostro al mio, buscando mis labios mientras acompañaba mis movimientos. Ibamos a durar poco.

-See…ve-rus- sollozó, a punto de llegar al climax, mientras sus ojos, oscurecidos y levemente desenfocados por el deseo, se entrelazaban con los mios. Ese sonido me resulto tan erotico que me movi con mas fuerza, observando sus labios entreabiertos en busca de aire, sus ojos ahora fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas arreboladas y su frente perlada de sudor. La mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

-Vente para mi, cariño- gruñi, como pude, en su oído. Ella siempre se estremecía al oírme hablarle al oído. Senti su cuerpo tensándose debajo mio, y la oi gritar mi nombre, casi como oyéndolo a distancia, mientras yo mismo encontraba mi liberación dentro de su cuerpo. Me tumbe sobre ella, cansado. Un minuto después nos gire, tomandola de la cintura, para que ella quedase descansando sobre mi, evitando asi lastimarla con mi peso.

Nos besamos con suavidad, aun recuperando el aliento, completamente relajados.

-lamento haber sido tan brusco, cariño- dije, acariciando su cabello- estas bien?- ella levanto su cabeza, mirándome con esa expresión juguetona que me resultaba totalmente irresistible, y que había conocido en este ultimo mes.

-Estoy mejor que nunca- murmuro, sonriendo de lado- y… definitivamente me podría acostumbrar a tu lado salvaje- solto una risita, guiñándome el ojo, para luego levantarse, antes de que pudiese tomarla en brazos. Ella sabia lo que provocaba en mi esa faceta suya- pero ahora tenemos que bañarnos y vestirnos para ir a almorzar, y luego a dar esos exámenes de equivalencia que nos tomaran- iba a quejarme, pero sabia que tenia razón, asi que en lugar de eso, la segui hacia el cuarto de baño.

-entonces, señora Snape ¿esta usted a favor de la ecología?- sonreí, socarron, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, abrazandola por la espalda, hundiendo mi nariz en su delicado cuello, su piel reacciono erizándose, mientras ella suspiraba al sentir mi respiracion- ¿ha oído usted hablar acerca de las medidas para economizar y cuidar un recurso tan importante como lo es el agua?- ella solto una risita, mientras ambos nos perdíamos tras la puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño.

-Oh, claro, Sr. Snape, soy una férrea ecologista- ronroneo ella. Y luego las palabras se perdieron entre el vapor, la calidez del agua y una nueva tanda de suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Tal vez nos perderíamos el almuerzo, después de todo.

**Continuara….**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o criticas que, mientras sean constructivas, serán muy bien recibidas y agradecidas. No olviden que son ustedes quienes me ayudan a mejorar cada dia n.n**

**Saludos!**

**R.G. Aimer**


	26. Amor y Contratos Rotos

**Buenas! Como están? Espero que bien, yo la verdad no tan bien porque comencé con mis clases de nuevo y estoy tapada de nuevos apuntes que leer, asi que disculpen que este "medio-capitulo" sea minúsculo, pero mi inspiración, al igual que mi tiempo para escribir esta en -10**

-Me parece una maravillosa idea, mientras no dejes de ser tu misma en el proceso, de acuerdo?- dije, acariciando unos lazos que Bella me mostraba, mientras ella asentía ante mis palabras. Ella me había arrastrado hacia la habitación de las chicas ni bien sali de mi nueva recamara, casi sin permitirme despedirme de mi esposo. Bella había estado planeando durante mi ausencia sus sentimientos por un chico- y bien, quien es el afortunado?- la piqué, ella se sonrojo, ¡era tan raro verla tan timida!

-ya lo sabras, espero que pronto- suspiro felizmente- pero no puedo declararme de frente, ¡no tengo el valor necesario! Soy una slytherin, por el amor de Circe- la observe, enternecida, mientras ella se jalaba nerviosamente un mechon de cabello.

-que tal una carta?- pregunte- es un gesto muy romantico, se puede una expresar mejor y se evita la confrontación- enumere. Ella me miro con los ojos exultantes de felicidad y me abrazo con entusiasmo.

-es una magnifica idea! Sabia que podía contar contigo, gracias, Mione. Si todo sale bien te prometo que seras la primera en saber- Oi la voz de Severus, llamándome desde las escaleras. Era hora de ir a que examinaran nuestras habilidades. Deje a Bella eligiendo un lazo para el cabello y corri escaleras abajo, para lanzarme a los brazos del apuesto y palido caballero que me esperaba allí. Enredamos nuestros dedos, antes de salir de la sala común, rumbo al salón donde nos evaluarían.

Mi examen fue rápido y saque Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas. El profesor Slughorn estaba extasiado, mientras evaluaba la poción que había llevado a cabo. Me pidió, con excesivo entusiasmo, que considerara unirme a su Club de Eminencias y me dijo que mi esposo ya formaba parte de el. Sonrei, divertida, al ver a Severus enrojecer y mirar al suelo, claramente avergonzado por participar de algo tan estúpido, asi que accedi a la petición del profesor y agradeci su amabilidad con elocuencia tal que Horace Slughorn parecía flotar en una nube mientras puntuaba mi desempeño. La única que no parecía feliz era la profesora McGonagal, quien frunció los labios, sabedora de que yo ya había promovido 6º año con anterioridad, mientras agregaba su nota.

Severus también hizo una labor brillante, y realmente me molesto ver a la profesora de transformaciones ponerle un "supera las expectativas", arruinando la racha de Extraordinarios que el había estado cosechando. Vi como el apretó los labios en una recta y disgustada línea al conocer el veredicto de la educadora. Ciertamente, siempre me había quejado cuando el profesor Snape nos quitaba puntos sin ton ni son, pero ¿en cuantas ocasiones Minerva McGonagal habría sido también imparcial, con alumnos de la casa de las serpientes? Me dio que pensar, mientras nos marchabamos de allí.

Al dia siguiente, al bajar a la sala común, nos encontramos con Lucius y Narcissa, que acababan de regresar de Malfoy Manor. Sus rostros compungidos no auguraban buenas noticias. Los abrace a ambos, feliz de verlos, antes de que todos tomasemos asiento.

-y bien? Que ha sucedido?- pregunte, tras un silencio tenso.

-nos han hecho los exámenes de rutina- siseo Lucius, tomando la mano de Cissa, como un gesto de consuelo. Solo entonces note que sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados. Como si ella hubiese estado llorando- han cancelado nuestro contrato matrimonial. Dicen que Cissy tiene un rango verde, el nivel mas bajo de magia. Mis padres han roto el contrato, alegando que no consentirán una unión que pueda dar como fruto descendientes squibs. Tambien, me dijeron que si desacato sus ordenes, me desconocerán, y por tanto me quedare en la calle. Me dieron un mes para "decidirme", luego sere iniciado ante el Señor Tenebroso-

Continuara…

**Bueno, eso, aunque no lo crean, es todo lo que pude escribir en una semana. Intentare compensárselos el próximo viernes con un capitulo mas extenso. Gracias por leer, los quiero!**

**Besos!**

**R. G. Aimer**


	27. El Hijo Pródigo y La Carta Inesperada

**¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están? Si, lo se, llevo un dia de retraso, pero ¡aquí esta! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

El silencio inundo la habitación, Bellatrix, que hasta ahora había estado intentando hacer una especie de extraño moño con una cinta, la dejo caer en el sofá, concentrándose en la gravedad del asunto.

-Bueno, esto… del algún modo era lo esperable, ¿verdad?- la voz de mi esposa sonó monocorde, rasgando el silencio tenso- Ahora hay que pensar el curso de acción a seguir-

-¿estás loca? No hay nada que pensar, yo… no soy buena para Lucius. Lo lógico es que el acate las decisiones de su familia, sino, lo desheredaran. Lo entiendo y lo acepto- Narcissa sorbió por la nariz, pero mantuvo la compostura. Sin embargo, el rubio exploto inesperadamente.

-¿de verdad?, ¿lo entiendes? Porque yo no, ¡no lo entiendo ni lo acepto, Cissy! ¿Me desheredaran? ¡Bien! ¿Para qué quiero mi herencia, si no te tendré conmigo?- se detuvo, al ver las lagrimas bajar por las mejillas de su novia. Limpio los rastros salinos de sus mejillas con sus dedos, cariñosamente, mientras continuaba hablando, ahora más calmado- aunque me temo, querida, que no tengo nada que ofrecerte- mi amigo sonó derrotado.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que algún día oiría a un Malfoy desdeñar su fortuna y apellido? Increíble- el tono jocoso de Mione se ganó una mirada envenenada por parte de Lucius, ella levanto las manos, en un gesto pensado para tranquilizarle- tranquilo, que si me matas con la mirada, no te enteraras de la solución que tengo pensada para ti- mi castaña sonrió al ver la mirada atónita de la pareja.

-crees que tienes una solución para esto?- el tono de nuestro amigo fue de insultante incredulidad.

-tu falta de fe en mi me ofende, Malfoy- pretendió estar ofendida, pero luego sonrió- de hecho es un plan bastante sencillo-.

-ilumíname- el enarco una ceja, mientras se sentaba junto a Narcissa, que miraba atentamente a mi esposa.

-toma tu lugar junto a la Reina, hace siglos tu familia también trabajaba protegiendo a la corona. Asume la responsabilidad y brinda una disculpa pública en nombre de tus antepasados. Nosotros te respaldaremos, ¿verdad, Sev?- yo sonreí, atrayendo a mi brillante esposa hacia mí, abrazándola, antes de asentir- nadie podrá culparte de traición, fue un antepasado tuyo, y no tu el que cometió el error. Tu serás el hijo prodigo que regresa devoto y ansioso por proteger a su reina. Te aseguro que Su Majestad no les dejara sin nada, y será cuestión de tiempo para que amases tu propia fortuna. Poder, riqueza, honor y la posibilidad de casarte con la mujer a la que amas, ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?- nuestros amigos se miraron, con ojos brillantes, esperanzados.

-¿crees que lograras que nos acepten allí?-

-estoy segura- reafirmó mi castaña, antes de que Lucius y Narcissa se lanzaran sobre nosotros en un acto poco propio de ellos, generalmente reservados.

-¡sois los mejores amigos, la mejor familia que podríamos tener!- exclamo la sollozante rubia. Bella no tardo más que unos segundos antes de lanzarse a unirse al abrazo grupal, feliz de que todo pareciese poder resolverse para su hermana.

Al final todos nos marchamos a clases, excepto Hermione que decidió ir a hablar con la Reina, en persona, sobre la situación de los Malfoy. A pesar de que quise acompañarla, ella insistió en que me quedara y fuese a clases, no quería que siguiera perdiéndome "experiencias propias de la edad". Derrotado, me encamine hacia mi clase de herbología junto a Lucius y Narcissa, mientras Bellatrix, al estar en un curso más avanzado, se encaminaba hacia el aula de pociones, acomodándose nerviosamente el cabello bajo el grueso listón verde que hoy lucia. Ella actuaba extraño, pero lo deje pasar. Ella es extraña, simplemente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

Me limpie las cenizas con desgano, mientras observaba mi reloj, aun tenía tiempo para llegar a clases de Historia de la Magia. Estaba cansada, y bastante ofuscada, me perdí todas las materias, excepto Historia de la Magia, hablando con la Reina y su consejo acerca de Lucius. No es que hubiese recibido una total negativa, pero me habían dejado en claro que lo relegarían a tareas irrelevantes y tendría que ir recuperando a paso lento la confianza de la Corona. Esperaba que este Malfoy fuese más paciente que sus antepasados.

Caminaba hacia el salón que me correspondía cuando vi a Bella en el concurrido pasillo, planeaba acercarme a hablarle cuando note que llevaba un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado en su mano y miraba nerviosamente la esquina opuesta del pasillo "la carta", pensé, decidiendo, inconscientemente, quedarme como espectadora.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Remus Lupin caminar a paso distraído, sumergido en la lectura, y a Bella, acercándose por detrás de él, disimuladamente, y haciendo levitar la carta, hasta que ésta se introdujo limpiamente, sin que el chico lo notara, en su mochila.

Continuara…

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, al menos. Y de paso, quería dejarles este link: ravengwyllaimer . blogspot . com . ar/ que es mi nuevo blog donde estoy subiendo algunos contenidos de los que me gustaría conocer su opinión, por supuesto.**_

_**Bueno, ahora si, ¡me despido!**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**R. G. Aimer**_


	28. Dos Corazones Rotos por la Debilidad

**¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están? Si, lo se, llevo un dia de retraso, pero ¡aquí esta! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Remus Lupin caminar a paso distraído, sumergido en la lectura, y a Bella, acercándose por detrás de el, disimuladamente, y haciendo levitar la carta, hasta que ésta se introdujo limpiamente, sin que el chico lo notara, en su mochila.

Aun no salía de mi asombro cuando vi a Sirius y a James Potter, corriendo hacia Lupin, todo sucedió muy rápido, vi como Sirius empujaba a Bella, metiendo la mano en la mochila de su amigo para retirar la carta que ella previamente había depositado.

-que es esto, primita?- él, sonrió, pagado de si mismo, agitando frente a mi amiga el sobre verde, ella parecía realmente asustada, miró a Lupin, pero el solo observaba la escena, sin intervenir. La vi abalanzarse sobre su primo, intentando quitarle la carta, pero el la empujo lejos una vez mas, pasándole el sobre al licántropo, que no quiso tomarlo. Entonces fue el quien, con los dientes, desgarro el sobre y desdoblo el pergamino. La cruel carcajada que escapó de sus labios me hizo volver a la realidad. Los alumnos se habían detenido a ver que sucedia. Comence a acercarme, empujando, con dificultad a la gran cantidad de gente que previamente caminaba hacia sus clases y ahora oian atentos la "conversación"- Oh, pero miren! Es una declaración de amor!- elevo la voz, mientras le pasaba la carta a James Potter, quien ladro una profunda risa que le hizo doblarse en dos. Bellatrix parecía incluso haber olvidado que era una bruja, y eso me sorprendió, ni un intento por tomar su varita, solo estaba ahí, viéndose destrozada, con la mirada anegada en lagrimas, observando la impasibilidad de Remus Lupin, que apenas había murmurado algo a sus amigos para que "dejaran la carta en paz", para luego quedarse al margen- asi que de esto iba tu campaña de lazos ridículos? Oh, Lunático, no te parece adorablemente patética tu fan?- la risa de el, se mezclo con el sollozo ahogado de ella. Me debati con fuerza, empujando con violencia a todos los que estaban en mi camino.

-Y-yo pensé que tu…- las lagrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Bella, mientras sus manos iban a su boca, ahogando los sollozos que pugnaban por escaparse de sus labios. Sus ojos nunca se separaron de los ojos castaños que parecían mirar hacia cualquier otra dirección, excepto ella. Sirius interrumpió una vez mas.

-pensaste que? Quien se podría fijar en una…- los espectadores nunca llegarían a enterarse el final de esa hiriente frase, porque en cuanto logre llegar hasta ellos, al fin, mi propia furia también me hizo olvidar que tenia varita, y me arroje contra el primo de mi amiga, tacleándolo en el proceso, para rodar juntos, mientras le propinaba el primer puñetazo, que, por su aullido, debía de haberle roto la nariz. Yo también sentía mis nudillos latir con fuerza, pero la adrenalina no me dejaba sentir el dolor, sin embargo estaba segura de que me habría fisurado al menos dos nudillos. Aun asi, segui atizándolo, en su rostro y en cualquier lugar que pudiera, sin sentir mas que la sadica satisfacción de su sangre mojando mis nudillos. Alrededor, podía oir vagamente los jadeos y chillidos, y algun animo de alguna chica hacia mi, sin duda alguna chica de las tantas rechazada cruelmente por Sirius Black. Rodamos un poco mas, mientras el intentaba alejarme de el a empujones, senti la calidez descender por mi barbilla cuando el acerto con su mano contra mi rostro, el sabor metalico se deslizo por mi lengua y mi labio pulsó, supuse que se había roto, pero eso solo me hizo golpearlo nuevamente. Senti una fuerza que me separo de el ensangrentado y magullado gryffindor, lanzándome contra la pared. Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar, levante la vista, medio sin aire por el golpe, para ver que había sido Potter quien me hizo chocar contra la pared, y ahora me apuntaba con su varita.

Bella, que hasta ese momento parecía en trance, me observo antes de sacar su varita y exclamar "Expelliarmus" para quitarle la vara a James. Sin embargo su exclamación fue acompañada por otra, haciendo que la varita del chico volase por los aires hasta el otro extremo del abarrotado pasillo. Reconoceria esa voz en cualquier sitio, porque era la voz que me hacia sentir fuerte y débil a la vez.

Abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes, escoltado por nuestros amigos, Lucius y Cissy, Severus llego hasta el circulo que se había formado alrededor de nuestra pequeña disputa. Sus ojos pasaron de insana satisfacción al ver el estado de Black, que aun no podía levantarse del piso, a una ira tal que parecía quemarte la piel mientras te congelaba la sangre, me estremecí por un segundo, antes de comprender que, a pesar de observarme a mi, esa mirada no iba dirigida a mi, sino al estado en que me encontraba. Seguramente mi aspecto dejaría mucho que desear, porque un segundo después, dos cuerpos rodaban por el suelo de las mazmorras entre puñetazos, esta vez la pelea era protagonizada por mi esposo y James Potter.

-Como te atreves, maldito parasito, a agredir a mi mujer?!- ese rugido no solo saco una exclamación a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, sino que también congeló momentáneamente a Potter, que, por la sorpresa, no pudo cubrirse a tiempo del puñetazo que Severus destinó a su nariz.

Una lástima, pensábamos dar a conocer la noticia de nuestro matrimonio esta noche en la cena, pero valió la pena por el agudo y para nada masculino chillido que salió de la garganta del gryffindor, mientras se llevaba las manos a su sanguinolento rostro.

Apenas había notado que Bella estaba a mi lado, con la carta hecha un bollito en la mano, hasta que, con un pañuelo ella limpio la sangre de mi barbilla, observe sus ojos negros aun inundados de lagrimas, pero me encontré con algo diferente, si, la tristeza estaba allí, pero también había alegría y calidez, junto a, tal vez, algo de culpabilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo observe a Cissy y Lucius echando a los alumnos, mientras que Severus se levantaba, dejando a Potter en el suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-gracias por ser mi hermana- la voz de Bella se oyó ahogada, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi, dolia, pero no dije nada mientras le devolvía el abrazo- gracias por venir en mi ayuda- acaricie su cabello, mientras ella hipaba un poco.

-Cada vez que sea necesario, Bella, siempre-sonrei, o mas bien intente sonreir, sintiendo el agudo dolor en mi labio inferior. La adrenalina se había extinguido en mi cuerpo, y ahora podía sentir el dolor en todo su esplendor, incluyendo el de mi mano, que ahora era obvio que me había roto un par de nudillos, incluso mi piel estaba algo desgarrada por la fuerza de los puñetazos. Prueba de ello era que Black aun siguiera gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.

Severus se acerco a mí rápidamente, con indecible preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Cariño, estas bien?- su inquietud y el hecho de que me haya llamado "cariño" en público me habían hecho sentir exultante, pero no podía soltarle algo tan cursi delante de todos, no sin avergonzarle, asi que me limite a asentir con mis ojos desbordando el amor que no le podía expresar en aquel momento en palabras, el entendió, sonriendo levemente, mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

Nos estábamos marchando, cuando la voz de Lupin, que estaba aun allí, parado, asistiendo a sus propio amigos nos llegó desde nuestras espaldas.

-lo siento- fue un susurro apenas, sin embargo sonaba culpable y agónico. Bellatrix, que tomaba mi brazo izquierdo, giro la cabeza levemente, para mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

-despues de todos estos días que pasaron- su voz sono limpia, casi amigable, para sorpresa de todos- se que no te soy indiferente- ella curvo sus labios apenas unos milímetros- pero hoy también descubri algo de ti que no conocía. No eres lo suficientemente valiente para ser quien eres por temor al qué dirán, y yo nunca podría amar a alguien que no lo sea- ella suspiró, antes de fijar su mirada en mi, brindándome una sonrisa cómplice- porque en mi, lo que hay es lo que ves, y veras, alguien una vez me dijo que un hombre debería estar loco para no adorarme, y yo le creo, creo que merezco algo mas-

Y asi nos marchamos, a paso lento y decidido, rumbo a la enfermería, sin perder la elegancia, dejando tras de nosotros dos gryffindors ensangrentados y golpeados, y un herido de muerte debido a un corazón roto debido a su propia debilidad de carácter.

Continuara…

_**Bueno, como verán, las cosas no salieron bien entre Bella y Remus. Yo se que ahora todas van a estar un poquito enojadas con Lupin, pero quiero aclarar un punto que me parece importante respecto al personaje y su carácter (o falta de el) en este capitulo Bella le dice que ella merece algo mas, y es en eso en lo que el sin dudas esta de acuerdo, el, a diferencia de Bella siente que no vale nada a causa de su "condición" de licántropo y se siente demasiado "agradecido" porque James, Peter y Sirius lo acepten "a pesar" de lo que es y es allí donde radica su incapacidad de llevarles la contraria. Aun asi, voy a desarrollar esto mas adelante, si?**_

_**Y eso, gracias por leer, espero encontrarlos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Ah, y por cierto, no olviden que este es mi blog: **__ravengwyllaimer . blogspot . com . ar/_me harian super feliz si le dieran al botoncito que dice "suscribirse" para recibir y leer mis pequeños relatos originales.

Saludos!

R.G. Aimer


	29. Aniversario, Parejas y Soledad

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Si, lo se, la semana pasada no actualice, pero la verdad, no podía avanzar en el relato y tampoco quería escribir cualquier tonteria, pero bueno ¡aquí esta! Espero que lo disfruten y no me manden muchas maldiciones imperdonables :P**

-Severus!- la voz de Mione se oyó por encima del resto del ruido y los gritos de la habitación, él se agacho inmediatamente, aun observando a su esposa, que, sin dudar un segundo lanzo un avada a el hombre que se había acercado por la espalda a Snape. Aquí estábamos los cinco, luchando por nuestras vidas y la victoria en nombre de la Corona, tras invadir la guarida de un grupo de mortifagos. "Que bonito aniversario de bodas para los Snape" pensé con ironia. Observe por el rabillo del ojo a Lucius y Cissa luchar juntos, era interesante su método de ataque, similar al de los felinos, rodeando a su presa hasta acorralarla, para recién ahí, darle el golpe final. Pero la pareja que conformaban mi mejor amiga y Severus siempre seria mi favorita; juntos se volvían invencibles por una simple razón, el moriría por ella y ella por él, ella mataria por él, y él por ella, ambos exquisitamente temerarios, sabiendo que uno cuida la espalda del otro.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en este año que paso, pero aun sigo sintiéndome incompleta. Me hace muy feliz ver a mis amigos casados y felices, pero no puedo evitar sentirme sola, rodeada de parejas, y es en esas noches solitarias en las que la imagen de Remus me persigue, recordándome que no logré olvidarlo y que, probablemente, nunca lo haga. No lo he vuelto a ver desde el año pasado, no volvi a pisar Hogwarts desde que me gradué. Los chicos consiguieron el permiso de Dumbledore para vivir en la Mansion Snape, e ir a clases cada dia, mediante la red flu. Agradeci eso, porque me sentiría muy solitaria sin Hermione, habíamos creado un vinculo especial, ella me comprendía, y notaba si algo iba mal con solo mirarme.

Era peligroso ponerse melancolica en el campo de batalla, una maldición paso rozandome, y observe a un mortifago, que ya estaba conjurando otra, levante mi varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una luz verde golpeo a mi agresor, y vi caer su cuerpo, sin vida, en el sucio suelo del lugar, observé a mi "salvador", otra figura encapuchada, pero cuando su maliciosamente calida mirada, como la de un niño que acaba de ser atrapado cometiendo una travesura, se unió a la mia, antes de guiñarme un ojo y perderse entre el resto de sus compañeros, lo reconoci: Rodolphus Lestrange, la razón por la que renuncie al apellido Black y decidi vivir en la Mansion Snape.

El pidió mi mano a mis padres, sin siquiera hablar conmigo una vez primero, luego nos conocimos y yo deposite toda mi frialdad en una sola frase antes de dejarlo plantado en el foyer de mi antiguo hogar, "yo no estoy en venta" le había dicho, y el se quedo allí, congelado por la sorpresa ante las únicas palabras que le dirigi. Siete años mayor que yo, Lestrange es un tipo experimentado, acostumbrado a tener éxito con las mujeres, lo note en su herida incredulidad ante cada negativa mia este año. El decía estar enamorado de mi, ¡pero si no nos conocíamos! Aunque yo admitia no ser del todo indiferente a sus encantos y sus dulces palabras, mi corazón se negaba a volver a sentir la agonia del amor.

Un gran revuelo a nuestro alrededor nos dejo a todos congelados en nuestros sitios, una nube negra se desplazo hasta el centro del campo de batalla improvisado y allí estaba el, Voldemort. Sus agraciados rasgos deformados por esa macabra expresión de crueldad me dieron escalofríos, sus ojos recorrieron, inquisidores, la estancia hasta detenerse en Hermione unos segundos, y luego pasar a Severus.

-Reduzcan a la sangre sucia- siseó, antes de soltar una burlona carcajada- no se preocupe, milady, no la mataré, al menos no sin antes brindarle un buen espectáculo- dicho esto, se giró con la varita en alto hacia Severus.

El aullido rabioso de Hermione se perdió en el estruendo de la batalla, mientras ella lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra a los mortifagos que la rodeaban, mirando a cada instante hacia su esposo, que, con dificultad pero pericia, evadía los ataques del Señor Tenebroso.

El grito de Snape corto el aire cuando recibió de lleno un cruciatus en el pecho. Vi a Hermione meter su mano por debajo de su capa, y luego un estrepitoso sonido resonó por todo el lugar, el grito furioso de Voldemort se le unió, y un extraño aroma me hizo picar levemente la nariz. Observe con mas atención la escena, Severus había dejado de retorcerse, y ahora respiraba con dificultad, aun en el piso, Voldemort sostenía su mano ¿ensangrentada? Y su varita estaba en el piso, Hermione, que se había deshecho de los mortifagos mas cercanos a ella, sostenía uno de esas armas que aprendimos a usar durante este año, en el que no dejamos de entrenar para la dura tarea a la que decidimos dedicarnos.

-un arma muggle?- rugió furioso. Mientras Hermione se aparecia junto a su esposo y me miraba significativamente, haciendo uso de las capacidades otorgadas por el Circulus Ex Sanguis. Transmiti el mensaje a Lucius, que sujeto a Cissy por la cintura y desaparecieron, hice lo mismo, pero antes de encontrarme en la sala de estar de Snape Manor, mis ojos se cruzaron con una oscura y calida mirada, que parecía despedirse y lamentar mi partida. Asi, le sonreí levemente a Rodolphus Lestrange.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooO

-bueno, una chica tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, Tom- dijo mi esposa, inocentemente, antes de sonreir sadicamente, como él había hecho cuando llego aquí, aproveche el momento para tomar la varita de Voldemort del piso, y la parti en dos frente a su furica mirada. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, no mientras mi esposa apuntaba a "el Señor Tenebroso" que estaba desarmado- Hasta pronto, Riddle. La próxima vez que nos veamos, tu cabeza estará decorando mi chimenea- siseó, mientras tomaba mi mano y sacaba algo del bolsillo de su capa y lo devolvía a su tamaño normal. Era una maceta, todos miraron el objeto con expresión dudosa e incrédula, pero yo reconoci las hojas de inmediato. Vi la maceta que contenía una mandrágora adulta volar hacia la pared contraria, pero un segundo antes de que se estrellara liberando el llanto mortal de la horrenda planta, ya estábamos en nuestro dormitorio, y las calidas y bellas manos de mi esposa recorrían mi pecho, en busca de alguna herida grave.

-Estoy perfectamente, amor mio- le dije, mientras detenia su revisión nerviosa y unia nuestros labios en un beso que se volvió urgente y necesitado. Siempre era asi, tras cada enfrentamiento en el que sabíamos, teníamos posibilidades de morir, necesitábamos asegurarnos de que el otro era real, que estaba vivo y su corazón aun se aceleraba estrepitosamente con cada caricia.

-te amo- murmuro la bellísima castaña entre mis brazos- te amo demasiadamente mucho- deje escapar una pequeña risa ante la nueva palabra que acababa de inventar mi adorable esposa, y la observe con todo el amor que ella provocaba en mi, mucho mas del que se podría expresar en palabras, en sus ojos yo veía exactamente lo mismo que de seguro había en los mios.

-Como yo a ti, esposa mia- respondi, apartando uno de sus sedosos rizos de su rostro, antes de unir mis labios a los suyos, con suavidad, sellando una vez mas, como cada dia, nuestra eterna promesa- Feliz aniversario, señora Snape- ella sonrio, encantada, acariciando mi cabello con dulzura, mientras sus ojos brillaban como si miles de estrellas se encendieran en ellos.

-Feliz aniversario, mi Severus-.

**Continuará…**

_**Gracias por leer, espero encontrarlos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Ah, y por cierto, no olviden que este es mi blog: **_

_ravengwyllaimer . blogspot . com . ar/_

Me harian super feliz si le dieran al botoncito que dice "suscribirse" para recibir y leer mis pequeños relatos originales.

Saludos!

R.G. Aimer


End file.
